Las Aventuras De Un Pony En El Espacio-Tiempo
by DwUltraTeam32
Summary: El Doctor, Ultimo de Los Señores Del Tiempo, viajaba por el tiempo y el espacio, cuando queda atrapado en un Universo Alterno con la TARDIS averiada. Ahora el Doctor deberá reparar su vieja TARDIS y encontrar una forma de volver a su Universo, todo mientras mantiene este nuevo mundo fuera del peligro.
1. Es Solo El Doctor

**Las Aventuras De Un Pony En El Espacio-Tiempo**

PROLOGO

Era noche buena del año 2006 en el planeta Tierra, el Doctor, último de los señores del tiempo, acababa de despegar en su nave espacial la TARDIS, dejando atrás a su última compañera Donna Noble. Y era ahí donde se encontraba en este momento viajando por el espacio tiempo cuando de repente los Sensores de la TARDIS dictaron la señal de problemas, al ver esto el Doctor comenzó a preocuparse ya que no era normal percibir problemas que vinieran del mismo Vórtice Espacio-temporal. Al revisar todos los sensores de la TARDIS ya podía empezar a preocuparse en serio, ya que se trataba de una tormenta temporal, un hecho el cual era temido por todos los señores del tiempo, Ya que si no se la trataba con el debido cuidado podía destruir, no solo este, sino todos los universos existentes, su rareza era tal que la mayoría de los Señores Del Tiempo afirmaban que solo era una leyenda, sin embargo había un grupo de Señores del tiempo que afirmaban de que tal hecho era real y daban varias teorías de su creación, la más Aceptada era que con cada viaje de una TARDIS provocaba que la densidad del Vórtice espacio temporal se volviera más inestable hasta un punto en el que el vórtice creaba la tormenta.

El Doctor no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, un hoyo dentro del vórtice temporal, el sabia, debido a la luz enceguecedora que emanaba, que se trataba de la peligrosa tormenta temporal. Se podía notar desesperación dentro del mientras trataba de hacer todo lo posible para detener el viaje y no entrar en la tormenta, pero era inevitable la TARDIS ya se dirigía a hacia ella, el Doctor, al ver esto puso sus dos manos sobre su cara y con mucha agonía dijo.

–Este es el final...es el final-.

Luego de esto la TARDIS entro en la tormenta cosa que provoco un colapso de su sistema, mientras, al mismo tiempo el Doctor caía desmallado…

**Capítulo 1: Es solo el Doctor**

El Amanecer era cálido y los ponies de ponyville disfrutaban de esta mañana de diferente manera, algunos trabajando, otros relajándose, mientras que otros, solo hacían lo que hacían todos los días y esta pony entraba en esta última categoría.  
Ditzy Doo era un Pegaso de crin Amarilla y una tez de color gris la cual se encontraba buscando una rara planta, la cual crecía en un lugar muy distante a ponyville, para poder usarla como un saborizante especial para sus muffins cuando de repente, en su búsqueda se encuentra con una especie de caja azul, ahí en medio de la nada, esto le llamo mucho la atención a la Pegaso que a primera vista lo asocio con una casa. Desconcertada por este hallazgo lo primero que hiso fue acercarse a tal caja e intentar abrirla pero no pudo ya que estaba cerrada por dentro, así que como única opción lo que hiso fue llamar a la puerta como si de una casa se tratase.

–Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? -.

Decía mientas golpeaba su casco contra la puerta y así continuo por varios segundos. Dentro de la caja se encontraba el Doctor, tirado en el suelo de la TARDIS, que empezaba a despertarse por los llamados de la pony, al abrir los ojos, con mucha dificultad dijo.

-¿Que paso?...Me siento raro-.

mientras se levantaba noto que toda la TARDIS se encontraba a oscuras salvo por una mínima luz que provenía del espacio entre las puertas. El doctor escuchaba algo como llamados femeninos, asi que con la dificultad que le costaba moverse se acerco a la puerta, al abrirla ve a una especie de caballo frente a el. Ditzy al ver al doctor abrir la puerta grita.

-¡AAAAHHH!-. llena de miedo.

Esto provoca que el Doctor se asuste, el cual tambien grita, luego de un segundo el Doctor se percata de algo y dice.

-Cascos...Tengo, cascos...-. Mientras se los miraba.

-...!OH POR DIOS SOY UN CABALLO!, nunca había sido un caballo, aunque bueno, se supone que la forma humanoide nunca cambia, pero !MIRA ESTO, TENGO COLA!, jaja tiene estilo, aunque no sea pelirroja, ¡OH Y QUE ES ESTO, UN RELOJ DE ARENA EN MI FLANCO,ABSOLUTAMENTE FASCINANTE! -.

Luego de estas palabras Ditzy queda confundida, El Doctor continua.

-Oh Disculpa, ¿Como te llamas?-.

-Derp...-. Decía la pegaso hasta detenerse avergonzada.

-¿Que?-.

-oh, nada nada, soy Ditzy, Ditzy Doo-.

-Mucho gusto Dizty, Yo soy el Doctor-.

-¿Doctor Que?-.

-Nada, es...-.

-¿Doctor Nada?-. Pregunta la pony feliz.

-¡Que! NO, es el Doctor, solo el Doc...!OH POR DIOS! NO ERES CUALQUIER CABALLO!...¡ERES UN PEGASO!-. Dice el Doctor muy sorprendido.

-Si, ¿Que con eso?-.

-Es que nunca habia visto un Pegaso Antes-. Dice el Doctor muy feliz.

-¿Que, solo hay unicornios donde vives?-.

-¿!UNICORNIOS¡?-.

-Si, ¿Que no hay?-. Decia Ditzy con su inocente tono de voz.

-Este lugar es fascinante...Oh, por cierto soy el Doctor, y no, solo es el Doctor-.

-Oky-. Dice Ditzy mirando raro al Doctor.

-¿Por cierto, ¿En que lugar estamos, y que fecha es?-.

-¿En Equestria, 2011?-. Dice Ditzy pensando en lo raro que era ese pony

-¿Equestria?¿Estamos en el planeta tierra verdad?-.

-Siii, pero que te sucede ¿donde mas podríamos estar?-. Dice Ditzy creyendo al doctor un Loco.

-¿2011?, Pero co...Oh claro ¡la tormenta temporal!-. Decia el Doctor que entraba corriendo a la TARDIS.

-¿Que demo...?-. Decía Ditzy por tal comportamiento del Doctor. y cuando este vuelve a salir dice.

-Es oficial, estoy atrapado-.

-¿En Donde?-.

-Aquí-.

-¿Como?-.

-La TARDIS esta aberiada-.

-¿TARDIS?-.

-Es la maquina del tiempo que tienes delante, y si, soy un viajero del tiempo-.

-Oh por Equestria ¿En serio?-.

-Si-.

-Supongo que eso explica tu Cuite mark-.

-¿Cuite-Que?-. Pregunta el Doctor confundido.

-El Reloj de arena en tu pata-.

-Oh-. Dice el Doctor mirando su CM.

-¿Y tu tienes?-. Preguntó.

-Si, son unas simples burbujas-.

-Extraño-.

-¿Y que le paso a tu Maquina del tiempo, Doctor?-.

-No entenderías, y no, no te estoy tratando de tonta, solo que es algo muy complejo, que no todos entenderían-.

-¿Que, necesitas a alguien Inteligente?-.

-Si, basicamente-.

-Oh, pues vamos a ponyville-. Dice Ditzy feliz.

-¿Ponyville?, jaja-. Decia el Doctor, que le causaba gracia el nombre del pueblo.

-¿Que pasa?-.

-Nada nada, ¿estas segura que ahi habrá alguien Inteligente?-.

-Si claro, eso te lo aseguro-.

-Oh, pues partamos para ponyville-. Decia el Doctor que junto con Ditzy partían hacia el Sur.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras los dos ponies se dirigían a ponyville a trote un poco lento, el sol por fin había llegado a la cima del cielo, durante su caminata era inevitable que surgieran las preguntas y Ditzy fue la que las comenzó.

–Asi que...¿Viajas por el Tiempo?-.

–Si-.

-¿Has visitado otros lugares?-.

-Si, ya que la TARDIS me permite viajar por el Espacio y el tiempo-. explico el Doctor.

-¿Espacio?, osea que viajas a otros planetas-.

-Si, la TARDIS también es una nave espacial-.

-Entonces Que ¿Eres un Alíen o Algo asi?-.

-Em...si-. Decia el Doctor sorprendido de tal deducción de la pegaso.

-Wow, ¿En serió? de donde eres de Marte, de Saturno, de Ju...-. Decía la Pegaso gris, muy emocionada, hasta que el doctor la interrumpe y le responde.

–No, no soy de ninguno de esos planetas, a mi especie se la conoce como "Los señores del Tiempo", del planeta Gallifrey-.

–¿Y por qué estás aquí?-.

-Por un Error de mi Nave, ahora lo que necesito es encontrar a alguien que sea muy inteligente y pueda ayudarme a reparar la TARDIS-. Explico el Doctor-.

–Entonces, cuéntame algo sobre tu mundo Ditzy-.

–Estamos en la tierra de equestria un lugar que se formó hace cientos de años, y ahora es gobernada por la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, dos alicornios las cuales manejan el sol y la luna-.

El Doctor cuando escucho esto quedó asombrado y continuo comparándolo con su universo.

–Esto es muy raro, de donde vengo los soles y las lunas no se mueven, sino, es el planeta el cual gira alrededor de ellos. Tu mundo es fascinante Ditzy, y me gustaría seguir aprendiendo sobre el-.

Luego de decir esto llego el momento de que el Doctor hiciera una pregunta que para él era inevitable, la cual fue.

–Y cuéntame Ditzy, ¿Ha habido problemas en tu mundo?-.

–No muchos, los más significativos fueron que hace no mucho tiempo la malvada yegua oscura, Nightmare Moon, y Discord el dios del Caos regresaron y trataron de hacerle un mal a este mundo, pero por suerte un grupo de 6 ponies lograron derrotarlos y todos estamos a salvo gracias a ellas…-.

-Extraño-. Dijo el Doctor, que estaba a punto de continuar con las preguntas cuando de pronto es "interrumpido" por Ditzy que decía.

–Mira, ahí está ponyville -.

El sol ya casi se escondía, el ocaso era hermoso y se notaba como alumbraba toda la escena, y ahí en el fondo se encontraba ponyville.

Al llegar al pueblo el Doctor dijo.

–Lo Imagine mas pequeño ¿A dónde vamos?-.

–Me dijiste que querías ir con alguien inteligente y dudo que allá alguien mas inteligente que Twilight Sparkle-. Dijo Ditzy con su tono adorable  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Twilight el Doctor estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando Ditzy lo Interrumpe y dice.

–Espera, vas a entrar ahí y ¿Qué le dirás? Que eres un pony alíen de otro planeta que quiere reparar su nave-. Dijo la Pegaso que no estaba de acuerdo con el Doctor.

–Sí, básicamente-.

-¿Pero no deberíamos hacer una historia o algo así?-.

–No, solo entramos y ya-. Dijo el Doctor que conservaba su carisma.

Luego de esto el doctor con su casco golpeo la puerta que estaba en la base del árbol, luego de golpear por unos segundos, salió una pony, unicornio de color morado, y muy bonita a la vista, al verla, el Doctor pensó que era algo atractiva y se sentía extraño al sentir tal cosa con la imagen de una pony.

-Hola, ¿Qué se les ofrece?-. Dijo Twiligh.

–Buen día-. Decía el Doctor con toda indiferencia mientras pasaba dentro de la casa en el árbol.

–Emm, ¿Disculpe?-. dijo la unicornio que no quería extraños en su casa, luego de esto también entro Ditzy.

-Que tal, soy el Doctor, disculpa las molestias pero mi amiga, Ditzy Doo, me dijo que tú eres una de las ponies más inteligentes de esta tierra y quería pedirte tu ayuda-.

Luego de estas palabras Twilight se sentía alagada y responde. –Bueno, si es verdad que soy muy inteligente, así que dígame su problema Doctor-.

–Está bien, pues mira, yo soy un Señor Del Tiempo, especie del planeta Gallifrey, viajaba tranquilamente por el tiempo y el espacio cuando de pronto me vi envuelto en un problema el cual me dejo varado en este lugar con mi nave averiada, quisiera saber si tienes el suficiente intelecto para poder ayudarme a repararla-.

Luego de esto la unicornio lanzo una risa muy larga la cual dejo desconcertado al Doctor al ver que no lo tomaban en serio, después de esto el doctor dice.

–Emm, ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-.

-¿Enserio?, crees que me voy a creer que un pony que no conozco salga de la nada y me diga que es un alíen que quiere que lo ayude a reparar su nave -. Dijo Twilight mientras trataba de mantener la risa.

–Pero estoy diciendo la verdad, necesito tu ayuda-. Dijo el Doctor que le molestaba como lo trataba la pony.

\- Ja ja ja claro, y yo soy una princesa-. Dijo la pony morada con tono sarcástico.

–Escúchame Niña, no sabes de lo que estás hablando, tú eres la única que puede ayudarme...de no ser así toda esta tierra, todo el planeta, e incluso todo el universo puede ser destruido...Así que no me hagas perder mi tiempo, ¿puedes ayudarnos?-. Dijo el Doctor con tono furioso mientras Ditzy quedo muy sorprendida ante tal respuesta del Doctor.

Luego de esto ambos miraron a Twilight que se puso en un tono más serio y dijo.

–La verdad, no sé qué creer, pero supongamos que es verdad todo lo que me dices...La verdad, no, no puedo ayudarte, dudo tener el conocimiento para ayudar a reparar una nave alienígena. pero puedo decirte quien quizás si puede ayudarte...la princesa Celestia, ella vive en Canterlot y quizás te ayude con tu problema, es todo lo que diré, ahora váyanse-.

–Está bien, gracias por tu ayuda Twilight Sparkle -.

decía el Doctor cuando salía y a su vez Ditzy dijo.

–Sentimos todas las molestias-. También mientras salía.

–Bueno, Ditzy es hora de ir a canterlot-.

–Pero si ya casi anochece y estoy muy cansada. Qué te parece si te quedas en mi casa por hoy, puedes dormir en mi sofá, claro solo si quieres-. Dijo Ditzy bastante sonrojada.

–Perfecto, entonces mañana iremos a canterlot-.

Dentro de la biblioteca Twilight Sparkle seguía ahí, sola, pensando si lo que acababa de ocurrir era real o solo una simple jugarreta de su mente, sea lo que sea, decidió no investigar más al respecto, olvidar lo sucedido y seguir con su vida, aunque siempre en el fondo se pregunte en realidad quien era ese pony.


	2. Conexiones Temporales

**Hola a Todos Gracias por los comentarios del primer Cap, los tuve en y los tendre en cuanta para un Futuro...**

**Sin mas Que escribir, les presento:**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Conexiones Temporales**

La noche ya había llegado a Equestria y esta mostraba un hermoso cielo estrellado. El Doctor se encontraba en la casa de Ditzy, solo, mientras la pegaso dormía. Él estaba observando el nocturno cielo, pensando en qué lugar se encontraba, si en un Universo Paralelo o en otra dimensión. Pocas veces se había sentido tan desconcertado en su vida y lo que realmente le daba vueltas por la cabeza era si lograría reparar la TARDIS, lo único que quedaba por hacer era sentarse y esperar a que la princesa pudiera darle los artefactos necesarios para poder crear algo que lo ayude a reparar la TARDIS, pero eso no ocurriría hasta la mañana siguiente.

La mañana acababa de comenzar y todos los ponies empezaban, de apoco, un nuevo día normal, salvo para Ditzy quien se había encontrado con un alien el cual solo respondía al nombre de "el Doctor".

Al salir de su cuarto y bajar la escaleras Ditzy noto que el Doctor ya estaba despierto y se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo como si tratara de encontrar algo, así que la Pegaso pregunto.

-Buenos días Doctor, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-.

–Oh, buenos días Ditzy, los Señores Del Tiempo no acostumbramos a dormir mucho, así que solo estaba observando lo fascinante de tu mundo, que tal si ya nos vamos-.

–¿No quieres comer algo antes?-.

–Oh claro, quisiera unos huevos con carne, el corte que tengas está bien, ah, ¿y podrías poner los huevos a un lado?-. Dijo el Doctor como si estuviera en su universo a lo que Ditzy, de forma muy confusa dice.

-¿Qué?-.

–Oh, claro, claro-. Decía el doctor mientras recordaba que los ponies son herbívoros por naturaleza.

–Perdona, lo que tengas estará bien para mí-.

-¿Qué tal unos muffins?-. Dijo la Pegaso que se sentía contenta por hacer tal proposición.

–Perfecto, ¿y tendrás algo de té?-.

–Claro-. Respondió Ditzy que estaba feliz porque comería muffins con el Doctor.

–Fantástico-.

Luego del Desayuno que preparo Ditzy, los dos ponies tomaron camino hacia la estación de tren donde, luego de esperar varios minutos, llego el que necesitaban. Al abordarlo y sentarse en sus dichos lugares Ditzy compenso con las preguntas.

-Bueno Doctor, cuéntame ¿qué te pareció ponyville?-.

–Pues, nada mal, como cualquier pueblo debería ser-.

–Debe ser genial viajar por el espacio y el tiempo, ¿verdad?-.

–Así es, he visitado muchos planetas muy bellos y he conocido a seres extraordinarios pero en la mayoría de los casos estos planetas están en problemas y es mi deber ayudar-.

-¿Qué, también salvas planetas?-.

–si-.

–Wow, eso es de lo más fantástico que haya escuchado, eres asombroso, y cuéntame ¿has salvado alguna vez este planeta?-.

–Si, pero no exactamente este-.

-¿Eh?-.

–Es difícil de explicar pero yo no soy de aquí-.

–Eso ya lo sé tontín, eres un alíen-.

–No, me refiero a que soy de otro universo, un lugar donde no soy un pony…es difícil de explicar-.

–Oh, Ya veo-.

Luego de esto Ditzy siguió con las preguntas, muy emocionada, mientras el doctor las respondía con gusto y asi continuaron hasta que el Tren arribo en la estación de Canterlot, para ese entonces el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. Los ponies salían del tren con calma, mientras a la vez entraban otros.

Al salir, el Doctor le agrado la ciudad que veía con sus nuevos ojos de pony, y notó que tenían una civilización mucho más contemporánea de lo que parecía a primera vista.

–Bueno Ditzy, vallamos al castillo-.

–Está bien Doctor, pero vuelvo a insistir, no deberíamos inventar una historia para contarle a la princesa, ¿qué tal si no ríe de nosotros como lo hizo Twilight?-.

–No lo creo, si es un ser tan poderoso y místico como me contaste en el viaje creo que entenderá la situación, además, es la princesa hay que respetarla como autoridad-. Dijo el Doctor confiado de que su plan funcionaria.

El tiempo pasaba mientras el Doctor y Ditzy caminaban por las calles de Canterlot, los dos iban callados, pensando diferentes cosas. Ditzy por un lado pensaba en lo atractivo que era el Doctor y que todavía no podía creer que lo esté acompañando, mientras, el Doctor pensaba si en realidad la princesa le creería y si de verdad podría ayudarlo. Pero independiente mente de lo que pensara cada uno ambos estaban dispuestos a ir al castillo.

Mientras los dos seguían yendo al castillo de pronto y sin aviso una pony de color verde se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad, la pony paso tan rápido que asusto a Ditzy e hiso que esta se tropezara y callera al piso, la pony verde ni reacciono a esto y siguió corriendo como si nada, a lo que Ditzy muy enojada le Grita.

–Oye, fíjate por donde vas-. Pero la pony ni atención presto, y siguió corriendo.

–Vamos Ditzy, ya está lejos, además si va tan apurada debe tener una razón-.

–Sí, pero igual no se debería ser tan descortés-. Dijo Ditzy mientras se levantaba, luego ambos ponies siguieron caminando como si nada hacia el castillo, que no estaba muy lejos.

Los ponies seguían caminando hasta que se encontraron con el Castillo, una enorme estructura que alzaba la grandeza de la ciudad, a Ditzy le pareció enorme y nunca había visto algo así es su vida, pero al Doctor no le llamo tanto la atención y no se comparaba con los enormes lugares que había visto en sus viajes. Al acercarse a la puerta del castillo fueron detenidos por dos ponies de la guardia real del castillo que preguntaron.

–Buenos días, ¿Qué se les Ofrece?-.

–Buenos días-. Dijo el Doctor.

–Queremos ver a la Princesa Celestia-. Dijo Ditzy.

–Lo siento, nadie puede ver a la Princesa-. Dijo uno de los guardias.

–Pero es un Asunto de suma importancia- Dijo el Doctor mientras pensaba en su papel psíquico que dejo en su saco.

–Lo sentimos, es imposible-. Dijo el otro de los guardias, luego de esto el Doctor se tomó un respiro y Dijo.

–Escúchenme, Dudo que entiendan pero necesito que me presten toda su atención, si no veo a la princesa ahora, esta tierra será envuelta en un gran peligro, así que les pido que vallan con la princesa ahora y le digan que el Doctor Quiere verla-.

-¿Doctor qué? -.

–Solo díganle que el Doctor quiere verla, solo eso-.

–Bueno está bien, tu quédate aquí, yo iré-. Dijo uno de los guardias a su compañero, luego de esto el guardia salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Celestia.

Cuando llego este pony abrió la puerta de la habitación de la princesa esta quedo muy sorprendía y algo enojada dijo.

–Disculpa, ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

–Siento las molestias princesa, pero, en la entrada del castillo hay un pony que exige su presencia, dice que si no lo ve ahora toda la tierra será envuelta en un terrible mal -.

–Jajaja, de seguro es otro loco-.

–Es un pony de crin y piel marrón, El cual tiene una Cuite Mark con la forma de un Reloj de Arena-. Al escuchar esto la alicornio quedo sorprendida y se le venía un viejo pensamiento a la mente, así que preguntó.

–Solo por Curiosidad, ¿no les dijo su nombre? -.

–Así es, se hace llamar el Doctor, es extraño ya que solo es el Doctor-. Al escuchar esto la princesa reacciono a su pasado y recordó a un tal Doctor así que dijo.

–¡Has que ese pony entre aquí inmediatamente!-.

–Pe pero princesa-. Replico el guardia.

-¡Ahora!-.

-Si madame-.

Luego de esto el pony de la guardia real volvió a salir corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo otra vez donde su compañero, Ditzy y el Doctor se sorprendieron al saber que podían ver a la princesa así que ambos ponies, el Doctor y Ditzy, entran al castillo sin mucho apuro.

Mientras el Doctor y Ditzy se dirigían al cuarto de Celestia, ella se encontraba, en parte, emocionada porque volvería a ver a "su" Doctor. Pero también se sentía preocupada porque sabía que si el Doctor estaba aquí significaba que algo terrible estaría a punto de ocurrir.

Al llegar el Doctor toco con su casco la puerta hasta que escucho una voz femenina proveniente de la habitación que decía.

–Pasen, por favor-. A continuación tanto el Doctor y Ditzy entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a una pony, mucho más grande que el resto, alicornio de tez blanca, con un Hermoso cabello color arcoíris. Al estar tofos en el mismo cuarto Celestia comenzó.

-¿Doctor?, ¡Doctor!, no sabe cuan alegre estoy de verlo una vez más-. Dijo Celestia que parecería como si fuera a llorar de felicidad.

–Emm, ¿Hola?-. Dijo el Doctor con una cara muy desconcertada que inspiraba desconfianza.

–¿Qué, no me recuerdas?-.

–Pero no te cono…Oh, fascinante, tiempo eres simplemente fascinante-. Al decir esto Celestia y Ditzy no entiende al Doctor cosa que las dos, al mismo tiempo dicen.

-¿Qué?-.

–Ambas Escuchen, mire princesa, yo no la conozco, es la primera vez que la veo en mi vida, pero usted me conoce ya que, estuve en el pasado y fue donde me conoció, pero YO, el que está aquí en este momento, todavía no viaje al pasado donde la conocí, ¿entienden? -.

–Eso creo-. Dice la princesa mientras que Ditzy se sentía muy confundida, estaba a punto de preguntar otra vez, pero la princesa hablo primero y dijo.

–Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo Doctor?-. Dijo Celestia quien creía conocer las intenciones del Doctor.

–Mira, mi nave, la TARDIS, esta averiada y necesito encontrar la forma de repararla. Así que supuse que podrías ayudarme-. Explico el Doctor.

–Justo lo que me Temía…Por favor esperen aquí-.

Dijo la princesa que a continuación se dirigió a un cuadro, el cual, al quitarlo se podía notar un pequeño agujero del cual, con su magia, saco un pequeño cristal el cual mostraba una luz muy brillante. Al verlo el Doctor no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos, una célula de energía de la TARDIS, al ver esto paso a estar muy feliz debido a que podría volver a su Universo pero también se preguntaba por qué la princesa tenia tal cosa, al principio decidió ignorarlo pero luego le gano la curiosidad así que, con la célula ya en sus cascos, pregunto.

–Esto es asombroso, muchas gracias princesa, pero necesito saber ¿Dónde la encontró? -.

–No la encontré, Usted me la dio hace muchos años, cuando nos conocimos, me dijo que la guardara con mucho cuidado y que no se lo diera a nadie salvo a ti, ya que me prometiste que volverías…y aquí estas-. Explico Celestia.

-Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey-. Dijo el Doctor el cual se encontraba muy feliz. Ditzy trato de analizar la situación pero quedo sumamente confundida cuando lo intento así que le pregunto al Doctor.

–Espera, déjame ver si entendí, ¿con eso podrás viajar al pasado?-.

-Si-.

–Pero la princesa tenía el cristal porque tú se lo diste en el pasado, para que te lo pueda dar ahora, y así viajar al pasado a entregárselo-.

-Si-.

– ¡No tiene sentido!-. Exclamo la Pegaso que no podía comprender la paradoja.

–Tranquila Ditzy, es solo una paradoja, un hecho en el cual se contradice la misma lógica, no le des mucha importancia, estarás bien-.

Luego de esto el Doctor, con el Cristal en sus cascos, le lanza aire desde su boca para poder cambiar su flujo de energía y así, volver a conectar la TARDIS con el vórtice espacio temporal de su Universo, pero esto no funciona así que el Doctor, extrañado, dice.

–Qué raro, ¿por qué el flujo de energía no cambia?, si yo soy de otro universo es de suponer que tendría que cambiar a tal energía-.

Luego de detenerse y pensar un poco continúa.

–Ah, creo que ya se, al tener este cuerpo de pony, sigo siendo el mismo, pero con todas las células de este universo, por lo tanto mi energia es la de este Universo y no puedo cambiarla...bueno, por lo menos lo puedo usar para viajar por este Universo-. Decía el Doctor, hablándose a sí mismo, mientras Ditzy y Celestia no entendían nada.

-Bueno princesa, Muchas gracias por esto, enserio, gracias pero ahora tengo que irme, nos veremos pronto-.

–O ya nos vimos-.

–Sí, eso, hasta luego Celestia, muchas gracias por todo-.

–No, Gracias a ti Doctor por salvar la tierra de Equestria, adiós-.

Luego de esta despedía el Doctor y Ditzy emprenden camino hacia ponyville nueva mente. Tomaron el tren, y se bajaron el estación del pueblo, al caminar en la noche de Equestria llegaron a la casa de Ditzy, al llegar se detuvieron frente de la entrada y el Doctor comenzó.

-Bueno Ditzy, me encanto tu compañía, pero ya es hora de que nos separemos...tu mundo es fascinante pero ahora tengo que reparar la TARDIS y tratar de volver a mi universo, nuestro tiempo juntos fue muy Divertido-.

-¿Enserio te iras Doctor?-. Pregunto Ditzy algo triste.

–Si Ditzy, el deber de un Doctor nunca termina...adiós-. Dijo el Doctor que a continuación siguió su camino de vuelta hacia la TARDIS.

Al llegar a la TARDIS, el Doctor entro en ella y seguía ahí, oscura, y se podía notar que nadie la había encontrado, así que el Doctor, al acercarse al panel de navegación abrió un pequeño compartimiento debajo de una de las consolas que la operan. Antes de meter la célula de Energía en el compartimiento trato de cambiar el flujo de energía nueva mente, pero no pudo así que, conformándose con lo que tenía, lo introdujo en el compartimiento, luego de esto espero unos segundos, hasta que la TARDIS logro conectarse con el Vórtice espacio temporal de este universo por lo cual todas la luces, motores y todo lo que fuera parte de la TARDIS volvió a funcionar. El Doctor a ver esto quedo muy feliz de ver a su bella TARDIS funcionando otra vez, así que con toda su felicidad empezó a mover mecanismos y accionar palancas hasta que la TARDIS, haciendo su característico sonido, emprendió vuelo hacia el espacio. Y eso era de las cosas más Hermosas que se podían ver...


	3. El Compromiso del Doctor

**Hola, Gracias por seguir leyendo, este Fic que disfruto tanto haciendo...Para este capitulo me esforcé para cambiar la forma de escritura, ya que como me dijeron, de la forma anterior era algo tedioso leer, Espero que les guste...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El Compromiso del Doctor**

La noche había caído en Equestria, y en ponyville Ditzy Doo acababa de despedirse de un loco, extraño, pero atractivo pony conocido como "el Doctor"

Luego de la despedida, Ditzy entro a su casa, la cual estaba a oscuras, después de entrar Ditzy cerro la puerta y se apoyo contra la misma poniéndose a pensar en el Doctor.

–Porque lo habré dejado irse…No estaba loco después de todo, la princesa lo conocía pero el nunca la había visto antes, el cristal, lo que hablo con Celestia, todo era verdad...Y tú, como una estúpida lo dejaste ir…no volverá a pasar…el, no volverá-.

Dijo Ditzy que mientras decía las últimas palabras se le caían unas lágrimas, a continuación, Ditzy subió a su cuarto y se durmió como si este hubiera sido un día normal.

El día había comenzado ya hace unas horas y la Pegaso, Ditzy Doo acababa de levantarse, en el baño, esta empieza a cepillarse su melena para después cepillarse los dientes y luego lavarse la cara, mientras hacía esto último, escucho un sonido, bastante extraño, que no se parecía a nada que hubiera escuchado antes, empezó siendo una sonido muy leve y se fue haciendo más fuerte. Cuando se detuvo la pegaso, asustada, pregunto.

-¿Hola, hay alguien hay?-.

al no recibir respuesta Ditzy tomo coraje y bajo, muy despacio las Escaleras, lo primero que vio mientras bajaba fue una extraña caja azul, la misma de hacia 2 días, exactamente igual, ella no entendía como tal objeto podía haber llegado ahí, pero todo se aclaró cuando vio a el Doctor parado junto a la caja, sonriente mientras miraba a Ditzy, ella lo primero que hiso fue volar hacia el Doctor y abrazarlo muy fuertemente y luego de soltarlo Dijo.

-¡Doctor!, volviste, de verdad volviste-.

–Sí, ¿cómo has estado Ditzy?-.

–Bien, pero ¿Por qué volviste Doctor?-.

–Bueno, cuando la TARDIS volvió a funcionar, lo primero que hice fue ir a investigar ciertas cosas sobre este universo pony, y efectivamente es similar al mío en muchos aspectos, como este planeta por ejemplo. Y justo hace unos días mientras viajaba se me ocurrió la idea de que si quisieras acompañarme por un tiempo-.

–Que, ¿Yo acompañarte?-. Pregunto Ditzy quien estaba sonrojada por tales palabras.

–Sí, mira, yo no acostumbro a viajar solo por mucho tiempo y todavía soy un poco torpe manejando este extraño cuerpo de pony, entonces ¿qué dices?-.

-¡Sí!-. Responde la pony muy feliz.

–Bueno, subamos a la TARDIS-.

–Pero es muy pequeña para 2 ponies-.

–Esa es la mejor Parte…-.

Dice el Doctor que al detenerse entra en la TARDIS, Ditzy se puso roja de vergüenza al malinterpretar lo que dijo el Doctor, pero sin mas remedio entro en la TARDIS, al entrar quedo sorprendida por lo que había dentro de esa simple caja de madera, ahí estaba el Doctor que cuando vio entrar a Ditzy dijo.

-…Por qué tenemos todo el tiempo y el espacio para nosotros-.

-Wow, no sabía que podías usar magia, ¡eres como los unicornios! -.

–¡NO! Esto no es magia, es Tecnología de los Señores Del Tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Soy un alien-. Dijo el Doctor Indignado

–oh, oky-.

-…Bueno Ditzy, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-.

– ¿Ir?-.

–Sí, Es tu primer viaje, Dime cualquier lugar, cualquier época, y yo te la enseñare-.

–Emm...-. Dice la Pony mientras piensa.

–¡Ya se!, Quiero ir al Pasado-.

-¿A qué año? -.

–maso menos entre 1700-.

-¿Por qué?-.

–No se, tu preguntaste y yo solo dije un numero -.

–Está bien, si es lo que Quieres…-. Dijo el Doctor que mientras movía los mecanismos de la TARDIS. -...Allons-y!-. Dijo mientras movía una última manivela y la TARDIS empezaba con su viaje.

-Llegamos-.

-¿A dónde?-.

–A 1714, por supuesto-.

-¿En serio, puedo salir?-.

–Sí, pero antes una cosa-. Dijo el Doctor mientras se acercaba a su chaqueta de color marrón que mantenía la forma humana, pone su casco en el bolsillo y saca 2 de sus artilugios.

–Mira, esto es un destornillador sónico-.

-¿Destor-Que?-. Pregunta al no entender nada.

–Destornillador sónico, es un aparato que se utiliza para muchas cosas…y esto, es un papel psíquico-.

–¿Y qué hace?, es solo un papel en blanco-.

–Cierra los ojos Ditzy-.

–Sí, ¿y ahora?-.

–Yo soy el coronel John Smith, de la guardia real de la princesa Celestia…Ahora abre los ojos-.

–Wow-. Dijo al ver cambiar el papel a lo que el Doctor había dicho.

–Puedes hacer que los ponies crean lo que quieras-.

–Pero para que me muestras esto-.

–De donde vengo acostumbramos a usar ropa todo el tiempo, pero me di cuenta que aquí se usa ropa pero no todo el tiempo, o más bien por el lugar donde estén, sea lo que sea, la cosa es que necesito un lugar donde guardar esto, y pensé que podrías llevarlo en tus alas, ¿podrías? -.

–Claro, no hay problema-.

Cuando los 2 ponies salieron de la TARDIS vieron una ciudad bajo un sol que estaba en lo alto del cielo, normal para la época. Había edificaciones de tamaño normal y todos los ponies que se veían caminando vestían ropa de la época, las mujeres llevaban vestido largo y los machos llevaban distintos tipos de sombreros. Ditzy estaba muy sorprendida y fascinada con lo que estaba viendo dijo.

-De verdad...de verdad, estamos en el pasado-.

–Sí, ¿creías que era una broma?-.

–No, pero debes admitir que es algo difícil de creer la primera vez-. –Entonces que dices ¿vamos a echar un vistazo? -.

–Si, por supuesto-.

Lejos en algún lugar, se encontraban 2 ponies, uno Pegaso, de tez blanca y crin azul, el cual tenía unos lentes. El otro era un pony terrestre de tez gris y crin negra los cual estaban en medio de una conversación.

–Entonces ¿todo está listo?-. Pregunto el pony de los lentes.

-Sí señor, solo necesitamos que este aquí para que todo suceda-.

–Perfecto, todo va saliendo justo como queríamos-.

El Doctor y Ditzy caminaban por las calles de la ciudad hasta que vieron una gran cantidad de ponies haciendo fila en la entrada de una tienda, la cual parecía ser una tienda de ropa muy costosa. Esto se le hiso muy curioso a Ditzy, así que fue directo hacia la ultima pony de la fila y le dijo.

–Hola-.

–Hola-. Responde la pony de crin verde.

–Disculpa por molestar, pero ¿qué hacen todos aquí?-.

–Como no has de saberlo, nos estamos formado para poder comprar un vestido para la gran celebración que esta nocje ha de acontecer-.

-¿Gran celebración?-. Dijo el Doctor que se metió en conversación como si nada.

–será el 100° Aniversario de la ciudad-.

–¿Y en qué ciudad estamos?-. Pregunto Ditzy

–En Canterlot, por supuesto-.

–Muchas Gracias-. Dijo el Doctor, que también le hiso una seña a Ditzy para que se alejara.

–Pásame el papel psíquico-. La Pegaso puso su casco bajo su ala izquierda, y al abrirla, el papel psíquico cayo directo en su casco.

–Toma-.

Con el Papel Psíquico en su casco se acerca a la última pony de la fila y dice.

–Disculpe señora, yo soy John Smith y ella es mi compañera Ditzy, de la guardia real, venimos en el nombre de la princesa Celestia por una ropas que nos ha encargado exclusivamente para nosotros-.

–Cielos, esa es la firma autentica de la princesa...Claro, pasen por favor-.

Y fue así que, con el papel psíquico en su casco, paso por toda la fila de ponies hasta que entro en la tienda y justo cuando entraba 2 ponies, uno macho y otra hembra, salen de la tienda, a continuación, la pony que atendía la tienda dice.

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?-.

–Buen dia, soy John Smith y ella es Ditzy Doo, venimos en nombre de la princesa Celestia, necesitamos ropa, ya que ella misma nos ha dicho que nos vistamos de la mejor forma para esta noche-. Dijo mientras mostraba el papel.

–Oh cielos, Con gusto he de servir a 2 enviados de la princesa...lleven lo que quieran-. Dijo la encargada y se alejo hacia el mostrador.

-Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría vestir Ditzy?-. Pregunto el doctor mientras miraba unos trajes de gala.

–Emm, ¿estás seguro de esto doctor, esto no es como robar?-.

–No, además he salvado el Multiverso varias veces, creo que algo de ropa a cambio no es nada, ¿verdad?-.

–Emm, eso creo…-

Dice Ditzy que no estaba muy segura de que responder. Paso el tiempo, el sol se estaba por esconder y los demás ponies ya habían comprado su ropa. El Doctor y su compañera seguían en la tienda viendo ropa, que al Doctor le causaba mucha gracias, el había decidido llevar un traje negro. Mientras que Ditzy sequia Probándose vestidos, hasta que decide salir y dice.

-¿Co-como me veo Doctor?-. Dijo la Pegaso, algo tímida, que vestía un hermoso vestido azul oscuro y llevaba el cabello recogido. Y junto con sus ojos bizcos lucia Preciosa.

–Fantástica-. Al escuchar esto Ditzy se puso roja y responde.

–Jejeje, Gracias, tu tampoco te ves nada mal-.

–Creo que ya deberíamos ir yendo-. Ambos ponies se acercan hacia la yegua del mostrador y ella dice.

–Cielos, se ven fantásticos-.

–¿Está segura que podemos llevarnos todo esto gratis?-. Pregunto insegura la Pegaso.

–Sí, es un placer servir a 2 ponies enviados por la princesa-. Al escuchar esto la Pegaso se sintió mal.

–Creo, que deberían marcharse, llegaran tarde a la gran celebración? -.

-¿Usted no irá? -. Pregunto el Doctor.

–No, solo los ponies de la nobleza, han sido invitados-. Dijo la pony con una expresión algo triste.

–¿No quiere venir con nosotros?-. Dijo Ditzy con una expresión feliz.

-¿Qué?-.

–Sí, podemos ser muy persuasivos-.

–Muchísimas Gracias-.

Luego de decir esto la pony fue corriendo hacia una habitación, al salir lucia un hermoso vestido de color morado y negro, muy largo. Después los 3 ponies salieron de la tienda, y ya era de noche, tomaron un camino derecho hacia el salón donde acontecería el evento. En el camino, y con voz baja, el Doctor le dice a Ditzy.

–Pss, pásame el papel y el destornillador sónico-.

Y asi fue como Ditzy, usando la misma técnica de la tarde le pasa los 2 artilugios al doctor sin que la otra pony se diese cuenta y los guardo en su traje, todo mientras seguían caminando hacia el Salón. Al llegar pudieron notar que era un edificación bastante grande, en la cual había un pony negro con una bowtie el cual resguardaba la entrada, al acercarse el doctor dice.

-Buenas noches, soy John Smith, y ellas son mis 2 acompañantes, Ditzy y…-.

–…Bubbles Shine-. Interrumpe la pony del vestido morado.

–Somos Invitamos de honor de la princesa-. Dijo el Doctor con el papel psíquico en su casco.

–Eso está en blanco-.

-¿Qué?-. Dice el Doctor sorprendido de que el pony no cayera en el engaño.

–Pero Igual pueden pasar, todos pueden pasar-.

-¿Qué?, es de suponer que solo los ponies de la nobleza podríamos ingresar-. Dice la pony, que se mete otra vez.

–Ahora, todos pueden-.

–Está bien, gracias Señor-. Dijo Ditzy.

Luego los 3 ponies pasaron dentro del gran salón. Era hermoso, el techo tenía una gigantesca pintura de un pony con una copa, del cual colgaban hermosos candelabros y varios pilares sostenían el lugar, en una esquina se encontraba una sinfonía donde varios ponies estaban con sus instrumentos, donde había muchos unicornios y pegasos, pero casi ningún pony terrestre, cosa que contrastaba con Bubbles y el Doctor los cuales, parecía, que eran los únicos.

-Os agradezco mucho por traerme, Doctor-.

-No hay de que, Señorita Bubbles-.

–Adiós-. Dijo Bubbles quien lego de irse siguió contemplando las bellezas del lugar.

–Ditzy, ¿no notaste algo extraño en el pony de la entrada?-.

-No, nadis de nadis-.

–Es extraño, por lo general nadie descubre el turco del papel psíquico, solo aquellos que son muy inteligentes o que tienen entendido que extie tal cosa…Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo esta por pasar-.

-Oh, vamos Doctor, es una fiesta, solo relájate y diviértete -.

–No lo se…- Dijo el Doctor que todavía seguía algo nervioso.

Paso el tiempo y muy pocos ponies habían llegado luego de Ditzy y el Doctor, pero al cabo de una hora, hiso si deslumbrante aparición la princesa Celestia. No llevaba ningún vestido, pero con su sola presencia ya se podía sentir la mas alta clase, iba acompañada de 2 de sus guardias reales, ambos con armadura, los cuales estaban my serios. Mientras entraban todos estaban muy emocionados, y a continuación la princesa se sentó en un trono que estaba paraleló a la Ditzy y dijo.

–Buenas noches a todos los ponies…Es un gusto tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos para conmemorar 100 grandiosos años de esta magnífica ciudad, ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí y se puede notar en sus rostros, que todos vosotros sois unos ponies maravillosos que hacéis lo posible para que esto siga avanzando…Así que yo, la princesa Celestia, doy oficialmente comenzada esta celebración-.

Luego de este discurso todos los ponies, exceptuando a Ditzy y al Doctor, empiezan a golpear sus cascos contra el suele en forma de aplausos, al ver esto el Doctor dijo.

–Entonces asi es como aplauden-. Y lanzo una pequeña risa.

–Pero por supuesto esta no ha de ser una celebración legítima sin el baile real-.

A continuación la princesa se puso a mirar directo a todos los ponies buscando uno que le fuera de pareja para el tradicional baile, cuando de pronto, y por alguna razón que no entendía, un pony de color marrón llamo su atención.

–Disculpad, tu el potro marrón junto a la Pegaso-.

–¿Qué yo?-.

–Sí, usted, sería tan amable pasar al frente-. Y el doctor avanzo algo nervioso.

–¿Como es vuestro nombre mi pequeño potro-.

–Soy Joh…el Doctor-.

–¿Doctor que, se podría saber?-.

-Solo el Doctor-.

–Muy bien señor Doctor, ¿le gustaría hacer el baile real?, es algo que se hace en cada fiesta en la que un miembro real asiste-.

–Por supuesto que si princesa-.

La princesa, con todo su esplendor, se levanto de su torno y se acerco hacia el Doctor lentamente. El Doctor estaba muy nervioso, ya que no tenía ni idea como bailaban los ponies, así que solo espero a Celestia, ya estando frente a frente esta se paro sobre sus 2 patas traseras, esto se le hiso muy curioso al Doctor, pero aun así, este se para sobre sus patas traseras y extiende su casco el cual la princesa toma y ambos empiezan a bailar un vals al estilo más clásico, a pesar del tamaño de la princesa el Doctor era el que dirigía, ambos bailaban muy bien al ritmo de la clásica música que producía la sinfonía mientras recibían la atención de todos. Al terminar todos los ponies comienzan a aplaudir de su curiosa forma, cuando se detienen la princesa comienza.

-No baila nada mal Doctor-.

–Usted Tampoco princesa-.

–En fin, Gracias por esa demostración-.

–No, gracias a usted-.

Luego de esto el doctor se retira y va junto a Ditzy la cual dice.

–No sabía que podías bailar-.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Ditzy-.

-¿Sigues preocupado?-.

–¿De qué?-.

–Del pony de la entrada, ¿Qué no recuerdas?-.

–Oh cierto, gracias por hacerme recodar-.

dice el doctor mientras buscaba su destornillador sónico.

–No vayas a hacer algo loco, por el amor de Equestria-.

–Lo siento, el Doctor esta dentro-.

Dijo el Doctor mientras se alejaba de Ditzy e iba hacia la puerta. Al llegar y con el destornillador sónico en su casco empieza a analizar al pony de hace rato, que seguía ahí sentado, mientras lo analizaba el pony se convierte en un pony de color azul con 2 grades cuernos del mismo color, debido a que el doctor desactivo su dispositivo de camuflaje, y por esto el pony, si poder activarlo otra vez sale corriendo lo más rápido posible para que nadie lo vea. Cuando vio esto el Doctor dijo.

–Un Raxakluriano, Pero que es lo que estaría haciendo aq…¡La princesa!-.

Luego de esto salió corriendo hasta que llego a un punto donde podía ver a Celestia, la cual seguía en su trono, así que el Doctor, muy preocupado, empieza a analizar con su destornillador sónico hasta que descubre que 2 ponies, que no estaban muy lejos de Celestia, eran de origen alien, así que este sale corriendo a toda velocidad. Al llegar al frente de Celestia, esta queda extrañada de ver al Doctor tan preocupado y pregunta.

-¿Qué os sucede Doctor?-.

–Princesa, no hay tiempo para explicar, venga con migo-.

–¿Qué?-.

–Algo muy malo pasara si se queda aquí, por favor, confié en mi-.

Uno de los guardias, que estaba a un lado de Celestia dice. –No le haga caso princesa, solo realizaron el baile real juntos, nada mas-.

Celestia indecisa de que hacer mira una vez más al doctor el cual estaba con su casco estirado y una cara que expresaba confianza. Celestia se deja llevar por el Doctor y toma su casco, para luego salir a galope rápido del salón pero mientras iban yendo rápidamente los 2 ponies que el doctor había visto antes los detiene y uno de ellos dice.

-Adonde creen que van-.

–No-. Dice el Doctor al darse cuenta que lo descubrieron.

–¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-.

–Eso no importa, debe venir con nosotros princesa, ese pony con el que está ahí es ostil-.

Después de escuchar esto el doctor toma su destornillador sónico y lo apunta hacia el pony que estaba hablando y le desatiba su dispositivo de camuflaje, dejando ver a un pony exactamente igual al que se había ido corriendo minutos atrás. Salvo que este tenía un pequeño cuerno entre los 2 grandes, como si de un unicornio se tratara.

-Pero que demonios…-. Dice Celestia asombrada/Asustada por tal criatura y la mayoría de los ponies que ahí se encontraban.

–Bien, ¿con que así quieren tratar eh?...Basta de juegos, solo necesitamos viva a la princesa, eliminen a todos los demás-.

Celestia, el Doctor, Ditzy y la mayoría de ponies que ahí se encontraban se sorprendieron/Asustaron, mientras que algunos ponies, dispersos por todo el lugar, sacaron de sus vestimentas unas especies de pistolas laser y estos empezaron a disparar a todo pony, el Doctor no sabía como reaccionar a esto así que tomo el casco de la princesa y empezó a correr hasta llegar detrás de unas columnas.

–Doctor, mirad, esa puerta ahí, vallamos…-.

–No me iré sin Ditzy-.

Luego de decir esto el doctor salió corriendo de su "escondite" hasta que vio a Ditzy escondida arriba de un candelabro, y haciendo una seña con la cabeza la pegaso capto el mensaje de dirigirse hacia la puerta que dijo Celestia, asi que ambos, esquivando los mortales disparos de los Raxaklurianos , llegaron a la puerta y al entrar bajaron las escaleras y ahí estaba Celestia, asi que con los 3 ponies dentro de ese sótano el doctor traba la puerta con su destornillador sónico y comienza a hablar.

-Eso nos dará tiempo-.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora doctor?-. Pregunta Ditzy asustada.

–Nada, no podemos hacer nada, estamos atrapados…lo siento…lo siento mucho-. Dijo el Doctor con un tono de angustia.

–Cientos de ponies, están muriendo en estos momentos, ¿debe haber algo que pueda hacer?-. Dice Celestia, quien también estaba angustiada e indignada por el rendimiento del Doctor

-¿¡Y CREES QUE NO LO SE!?...-. Responde el Doctor de forma muy furiosa, Ditzy y Celestia quedan muy sorprendidas de ver al Doctor en tal grado de furia.

-…SI PUDIERA HACER ALGO, YA LO HABRIA HECHO…PERO NO, ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS, TARDE O TEMPRANO ESOS PONIES ENTRARAN AQUÍ Y NOS MATARAN-.

–Doctor…Cálmate por favor, no es tu culpa…Vamos, según me contaste has salvado el universo muchas veces…no creo que tengas problemas en detener a unos aliens quisquillosos-. Dijo Ditzy con su tono adorable y esa forma de ser de la Pegaso que inspiraba seguridad.

–¿Sa-salvar el universo?...¿A-alíen?-. Dijo Celestia en voz baja y algo soqueada.

–Tienes Razón Ditzy…Gracias-. Dijo el Doctor más calmado.

-¿Q-que eran esos monstros Doctor?, ¿y porque tenían esos artefactos que desintegraban ponies?-.

El Doctor, con un tono mucho más serio dice. –Esos no son monstros...son aliens...seres de otro mundo, y yo también lo soy...Se llaman Raxaklurianos-.

–¿Y-y que hacen aquí?-.

–No lo se...pero es obvio que no son amigables...Ahora, piensa, piensa, piensa...Quizás allá algo en esta habitación que nos sea de ayuda-.

Dijo el Doctor sacando su destornillador sónico, mientras analizaba todo el cuarto recibe una señal, que venía de una pared, asi que al guardar su destornillador sónico se acerca a la misma y la golpea 3 veces hasta que esta se empieza a deslizar hacia el lado derecho, para mostrar todo un corredor metalico, con las luces que alumbraban desde el techo y del cual provenía mucho frio.

-¿Queeee?-. Dicen Ditzy y Celestia casi simultáneamente

-Lo sabia…Construyeron su base debajo del salón-. Dijo el Doctor algo confiado

-¿Pero para que?-. Pregunta Celestia

-Por usted…-.

-¿Que...p-pero, por que?-.

-Eso es lo que no sabemos...Pero creo que estamos apunto de averiguarlo-.

-¿Qué, de verdad quieres ir hacia ellos?-. Dijo Ditzy preocupada

-Es eso o esperar aquí a que nos maten...ustedes deciden-.

\- tienes la razón-. Dijo Celestia.

A continuación los 3 ponies avanzaron lentamente por el frio corredor en el cual la princesa Celestia estaba pensando que demonios estaba haciendo, nunca se había sentido tan asustada en toda su vida, pero por ahora solo se podía confiar en aquel extraño pony de crin castaña.

Los 3 seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a una extraña habitación, muy grande, que parecía un laboratorio, con una gran máquina en un segundo piso en donde había un pegaso parado frente a tal maquina y este lugar estaba de lleno de ponies Raxaklurianos con las misma armas larser que tenían los de arriba.

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar todos los ponies Raxaklurianos apuntaron a Ditzy, el Doctor y Celestia y el Pegaso de tez blanca comenzó

-Enserio son tan tontos para venir hacia nosotros-.

-¿Quién Eres y que haces en este planeta?-. Pregunta el Doctor

-Extraño, dedujiste que somos aliens antes de nuestra presentación, Esta bien...Soy el gran Iord, general del Imperio Raxakluriano...Estamos en este planeta con la intención de venderlo-.

-¿Venderlo?-. Pregunta Ditzy

-Si, Primero...causamos genocidio en el planeta…-.

-¿Genocidio?-. Pregunta Ditzy en voz baja al no conocer la palabra

-Significa que eliminan todo rastro de vida del planeta-. Dice el Doctor muy serio

-…Luego los vendemos a otras especies por una muy buena cantidad de dinero-.

-¿Y porque Nos cuentas todo esto?-. Dice Celestia

-…Porque es un idiota-. Dice Ditzy

-No, estúpida yegua...porque ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá-.

-¿Qué?...P-pero es imposible, el Articulo 57 de la proclamación de las sombras prohíbe la destrucción de un planeta de Nivel 5 o inferior, si no ha incumplido ninguna ley-. Dice el Doctor

-Al diablo con las leyes galácticas, nadie lo sabrá...Ahora maten a los 2 ponies comunes-.

-¡Espera!...Antes de matarnos, necesitan a la princesa, ¿Por qué?-.

-Es que la energía de nuestro planeta no es suficiente para mandar un ataque tan lejos atreves del espacio…y gracias a la magia de este Alicornio los misiles encargados de destruir el planeta llegaran a su destino-.

Celestia estaba asustada y no sabía que hacer así que tomando todo su coraje y valentía dice. -¡Alto!...Si ustedes acaban con la vida de estos ponies me veré obligada a cometer inmolación-.

-¿Inmo-que?-. pregunto Ditzy…con un todo adorable y en voz baja.

-Significa que acabara con su vida si algo nos pasa-.

-Esta bien...Su amiga les consiguió unos minutos más de vida..ahora venga aquí princesa, oh, y no intente nada raro o los 3 morirán inmediatamente-.

Luego la princesa Celestia abrió sus deslumbrantes alas y voló hasta el Pegaso. El primitivo cerebro de Celestia trataba de analizar la situación, pero solo se encontraba con un dolor de cabeza. Al estar frente del Pegaso el dice.

-Ponga su cuerno aquí y realice un hechizo de carga de neutra de nivel 16-. Decía el Pegaso mientras señalaba en pequeño augero cuadrado en la gran máquina.

-¿Qué?, eso nos ha de poner en peligro, Ni siquiera puedo asegurar que me saldrá bien...No lo hare-

-Si no lo haces, mataremos a tus amigos y a cada pony de la ciudad…-.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?, si lo hago, mataran a todos en el mundo-.

-¡CELESTIA, HAS LO QUE DIGAN...TODO SALDRA BIEN...LO PROMETO!-. Dijo el Doctor a los gritos.

Luego de esto la princesa toma un gran respiro y mete su cuerno el augero de la máquina para hacer el hechizo. Cuando lo hace empieza a sonar una alarma muy fuertemente cosa que indicaba que el lanzamiento estaba a punto de empezar.

-Si, ya todo está listo-.

-Espera, si has activado el lanzamiento, ustedes también moriran con este planeta-. Dice el Doctor

-No somos tan estúpidos, cada dispositivo de camuflaje tiene integrado un auto-tele transportador hacia nuestra nave en órbita...No hay nada que pueda hacer…-.

-…Doctor, yo soy el Doctor...Y no importa lo que pase, Yo voy a detenerte…-.

-Muy tarde...Doctor-. Dijo el Pegaso mientras sacaba un control con un solo botón de color azul de su traje

-¡ESPERA!-.

Dijo el Doctor mientras que al mismo tiempo el Pegaso precionaba el botón, haciendo que todos los ponies Raxaklurianos sean transportados automáticamente a la nave en órbita, tanto lo que se encontraba en ese laboratorio como los que estaban en el salón. Luego de que todos se fueran, Ditzy, asustada pregunta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Doctor?-.

El Doctor mira a Ditzy con una cara que expresaba miedo/enojo y luego sale corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba Celestia, sube la escalera con forma de caracol y llega al lugar donde estaba Celestia. Se acerca a la maquina y comienza, con su destornillador sónico a tratar de detener el ataque y Ditzy va hacia ellos también.

-¿Doctor?-. Pregunta asustada Celestia.

-Demonios, esto es inútil…a pesar de que la maquina esta conectada directamente con los misiles, no tengo acceso…-. Se toma un respiro y más serio dice. –…Vamos a morir-.

-¿Qué?...Pero tu eres el Doctor, el pony que ah salvado cientos de planetas-. Dice Ditzy algo enojada

-Lo siento...Lo siento mucho, pero esta vez no terminara así...y aunqué quisiera que nos vallamos en la TARDIS, es inútil, está demasiado lejos de aquí-.

-Y cuál es la razón de que no puedas hacer nada-. Dice Celestia.

-Mi destornillador sónico es muy débil, no tiene la energía suficiente-. Dice el Doctor Enojado

-¿Y por qué no le pides a la princesa que le aumente su potencia?-

-¿Qué?-. Dijo el Doctor, el cual pensó que todavía había esperanza, mientras mira a Ditzy.

-Sí, Puede usar un hechizo de energía o algo así-.

-¡Claro!...En este universo contamos con la magia, Oh Ditzy eres brillante!-. Dijo el Doctor muy feliz

-Jeje-. Dijo Ditzy que se sonrojo.

-Princesa, necesito que use el mismo hechizo que uso en la maquina en mi destornillador sónico-.

-Todo sea con poder ayudarlo, buen Doctor-.

Y luego de decir esto Celestia toma con su magia el destornillador y le lanza un rayo, que salía desde su cuerno…luego de esto el destornillador cae al piso como si nada le hubiera pasado, el Doctor, si saber si eso había funcionado dijo. –Gracias-. Y luego lo piensa a utilizar en la gran máquina que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Es demasiado tarde, los misiles están muy cerca, no puedo detener el lanzamiento-. Dijo el Doctor, mientras usaba su destornillador en la maquina.

-¿Qué?-. Dicen la Alicornio y la Pegaso al mismo tiempo.

-…Pero aun si, creo que puedo desviarlos…-. Decia mientras le costaba mantener el destornillador en la maquina.

-¡PUES QUE ESPERAS, HAZLO!-. Grita Ditzy.

-¡ESO INTENTO!-.

Después del grito el Doctor seguía tratando de mantener el Destornillador en la maquina, mientras este se calentaba mas y mas. Los misiles se acercaban muy rápido hacia el planeta, pero cada vez el Doctor hacia que estos se desviaran mas de la ruta original, hasta que terminan chocando y explotando en el planeta Marte. Todo el planeta rojo se envolvió en una capa de fuego devastadora. El Doctor al terminar, se quema con su Destornillador y deja que caiga al piso.

-¡LO HICIMOS!-. Grita el Doctor y sale corriendo y abraza a Ditzy.

-¿Em...Doctor…?-. Dice Ditzy algo avergonzada.

-Oh, Perdona-. Dice el Doctor que no podía contener su felicidad.

-¿Que ha pasado con esos "misiles", Doctor? Dice Celestia sin saber que era un misil.

-Los hice explotar en Marte, pensé que no lo lograríamos…-.

-Entonces, ¿Ganamos?- pregunta Ditzy feliz

-…Sí, pero todavía no terminamos…-.

En el espacio estaba la nave de los Raxaklurianos en órbita al planeta Tierra. Dentro, en la sala de navegación se encontraba el Pegaso de tez blanca, el cual pregunta furioso.

-¿Dónde demonios están los misiles?...Ya tendrían que haber llegado-.

-Según informes, han caído en Marte, un planeta que no esta muy lejos de aquí-. Responde un Raxakluriano que estaba en un puesto de navegación de la nave

-¿QÚE?-.

-De alguna forma lograron obtener el control de los misiles y los hicieron caer el otro planeta-.

-¡DEMONIOS!...Tardaremos demasiado en organizar otro ataque…-

Mientras el Pegaso mantenía la conversación con su inferior se empieza a escuchar un sonido, muy extraño, el cual se iba haciendo más fuerte hasta que de la nada empezó a aparecer una extraña caja azul. De la cual empezaron a salir 3 ponies, los cuales mantenían una conversación.

-¿Esto es bueno?...Se iban-. Decía la Pegaso gris.

-Que se vallan está bien, que no vuelvan siempre es mejor-. Decía el Doctor

-¿QÚE?...¿COMO LLEGARON AQUÍ?...No, no me digan que eso es…-.

-Una TARDIS-. Dice el Doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Mátenlos!-. Dice el Pegaso camuflado a sus soldados

Luego de la orden todos los Raxaklurianos dispararon, pero al no pasar nada, todos quedan sorprendidos y el Doctor dice.

-Oh, ni se molesten, active el campo de contención de cloriones de la TARDIS, Todas las armas que funcionen con esa tecnología quedan desactivadas de aquí en un radio de 347 metros-.

-Eso no importa, somos cientos y ustedes solo son 3…¿Qué piensan hacer?-

-¿De verdad pensaban que iban a tratar de destruir un planeta de nivel 5 y se iban a salir con la suya?-.

Luego de Decir esto el Doctor saca su destornillador y lo apunta hacia el panel de navegación de la nave, cosa que hace que esta comience un viaje muy veloz, y luego de unos segundos se estrellaron en un lugar extraño, nadie entendía nada y el Pegaso pregunta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Exactamente en el segundo asteroide que conforma la…-.

-¡NO!-. Dice el Pegaso camuflado

-…Proclamación de las sombras...y seremos abordados en 3...2...1…-.

Cuando el Doctor termina de hablar toda la sala de navegación donde estaban se llena de unos ponies, bastante grandes, con cabezas de rinoceronte, los cuales llevaban un traje negro metálico y estaban armados, Ditzy y Celestia se asustaron mucho al ver a tales aliens.

-Buenos días señores, soy el Doctor, y ellas son mis compañeras Ditzy Doo y la princesa Celestia…Estos Señores que ven aquí son Raxaklurianos y han tratado de eliminar toda forma de vida de un planeta nivel 5, con fines meramente propios…y tooodos aquí sabemos que eso es un delito muy grave…así que les propongo, que yo, con mis compañeras nos larguemos de aquí y ustedes prosigan con sus deberes…Chicas Vámonos-. Dijo el Doctor, con todo su carisma, que al terminar se da vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la TARDIS

-¡ESPERA!- Le grita el Pegaso al Doctor

El Doctor al escuchar al Pegaso, se detiene y lo mira

-¿Quién Demonios Eres?-.

-Soy el Doctor-.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, ¿pero doctor qué?

Luego de esto el Doctor sonríe, se da vuelta y, junto a sus compañeras, sigue caminando hacia la TARDIS, dentro de la misma, Celestia pregunta de forma feliz.

-¿Ganamos?-.

El Doctor mira directamente a la princesa y sin decir ni una sola palabra hiso que la TARDIS comenzara a viajar. Cuando esta termina, el Doctor hace una seña con la que indica a sus compañeras que salieran de la TARDIS. Al salir se encontraron con el mismo salón, solo que con un caos terrible y sin ningún pony, a Celestia le extraña esto y pregunta.

-¿Dónde están todos los ponies?-.

-Muertos-. Dice el Doctor mientras salía de la TARDIS

-P-pero…-.

-Los Raxaklurianos no tuvieron piedad-. Dice el Doctor algo triste. Luego mira a Ditzy y continúa.

–Ya es hora de irnos Ditzy-.

-¿Se irán, tan pronto?-.

-Mire princesa, esta noche han pasado cosas horribles, cientos de inocentes han muerto por mi culpa...pero le prometo que eso no va a volver a pasar, mis ma...cascos, están manchados con la sangre de más de mil millones de personas, la sangre que eh derramado ha sido suficiente...por esto mismo, le prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que esto no vuelva a suceder, aquí en Canterlot, en el planeta, y en todo el universo...Le prometo, que no habrá mas sangre derramada…-. Dijo el Doctor en un tono muy Serio

-...-. Celestia solo se queda mirando al Doctor, sin poder responderle nada debido a lo que acababa de escuchar

-Vámonos Ditzy…-.

Dijo el Doctor y sin despedirse este entro en la TARDIS y luego de que Ditzy se despidiera y entrara en la cabina telefónica esta empezó a desaparecer, lentamente y con ese sonido de fondo que, por más extraño que parezca, sonaba muy relajante

-Se fue…El pony, mas fantástico y loco del planeta...se ha ido…-.

Justo cuando la princesa se estaba por retirar del catastrófico salón, el mismo sonido de hace un momento comenzó a escucharse y junto con eso, la extraña caja de madera hacia su presencia, de la cual, al abrirse la puerta, sale el Doctor y Dice.

-¡Princesa!...Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias por todo...por cierto, tome esto...-. Dijo el Doctor mientras extendía su casco, en el cual tenía un cristal de color verde. -...Guárdelo con su Vida, protéjalo a toda costa…porque yo regresare, LO PROMETO...-.

Cuando el Doctor termino de hablar, Celestia, con su magia toma el cristal y dice.

-Claro…-.

-...Adiós princesa...solo espéreme, yo volveré...-.

Dijo el Doctor, luego entro en la TARDIS y está, haciendo este mismo sonido que a Celestia se le hacia relajante, desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Adiós...Mi buen Doctor...Lo estaré esperando…-.

* * *

**¿Que les Pareció?, gracias por leer y espero que lo ayan disfrutado. **


	4. Miedo

**Bueno, Aqui estoy otra vez; Me gusta que siguen este Fic y que les guste (?**

**Bueno aqui les dejo:**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Miedo**

La TARDIS se encontraba, en su interior, sola, vacía, sin ningún otro tipo de criatura viviente dentro, hasta que el Doctor y Ditzy entraron en la misma, los cuales llevaban una conversación.

-Y bien Ditzy, ¿Qué te pareció Barcelona?-.

-Muy lindo todo, ¡el perro de las 2 narises era taaaaan gracioso!-.

-Jaja, si lo era-.

-Aunque sí que te asustaste cuando las avispas gigantes aparecieron…-.

-No estaba asustado, estaba…Preocupado-.

-Aja si como no…-.

-Entonces, ¿qué lugar te gustaría ver ahora?-. Decía el Doctor mientras se acercaba al panel de navegación de la TARDIS.

-Siempre he querido ir a Italia, ya sabes, los canales de Venecia, la torre de pizza, todos esos hermosos lugares…-.

-Está bien Ditzy, Italia alla vamos..-.

Decía el Doctor que luego de girar una manivela, oye un ruido muy extraño, que parecía como si algo se hubiese roto, el cual vino acompañado de un temblor. Esto preocupa a los 2 ponies que estaban dentro de la caja azul.

-¿Doctor, que pasa?-. Pregunta Ditzy asustada.

-No lo se-. Dice el Doctor que pone su oreja en el panel de navegación y continúa diciendo. -¿Qué sucede cariño?-.

Mientras el Doctor escuchaba, otro de esos ruidos extraños aparecen junto con un temblor más fuerte que el anterior.

-Ditzy, Agárrate-. Dice el Doctor que se sostenía del panel de navegación mientras la TARDIS temblaba. La cual empieza con un viaje, muy agitado, sin que el doctor hubiera hecho nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¡Ditzy, ve a la puerta Ahora!-.

Luego de esto la Pegaso se dirige a la puerta, con un paso rápido mientras miraba al doctor con mucha preocupación, cuando llega el doctor dice.

-Muy bien Ditzy, ahora a la cuenta de 3 quiero que saltes hacia afuera de la TARDIS…-.

-¿Quee?, Perooo-.

-Escucha no se lo que está pasando ni tampoco que podría pasar…-. Decía el doctor mientras trataba de pilotear la TARDIS, la cual seguía temblando.

-Pero…-

-¡PERO NADA, NO PODRE MANTENER LA NAVE EN LA TIERRA POR MUCHO TIEMPO!-. Dice el doctor algo enojado para que Ditzy le haga caso.

Ditzy mira al Doctor y asiente con la cabeza

-Uno…Dos…-. Decía el Doctor, que no podía aguantar mucho piloteando la TARDIS. -¡TRES!-.

Y luego de la señal la Pegaso salto, con todas sus fuerzas. Al salir se encontraba a unos 3 metros del suelo en una noche con luna llena. La caja azul estaba detrás de ella, la cual, desde su puerta empezó a mostrar una luz blanca que no dejaba ver nada, y justo en el mismo momento cuando el Doctor iba corriendo hacia la puerta y saltaba para afuera, la TARDIS implosio naba en un gigantesco resplandor de luz.

El Doctor, se encontraba tirado en el suelo de una pradera. El sol estaba cerca de ocultarse, todas las hojas de los arboles eran marrones y un gran número de ellas estaban en el suelo, ya que era otoño. Los pájaros volaban hacia el este y el ruido de estos hace que el Doctor comience a despertar, al abrir los ojos y mirar el hermoso paisaje que lo rodea dice, un poco mareado,

-Uh… ¿Dónde estoy?-. Dice el Doctor mirando a su alredor, mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

–¿Ditzy?…¡DITZY!...-. dijo mientras miraba hacia todos lados, Mientras miraba el Doctor vio la TARDIS, su TARDIS, solo que esta era completamente de color blanco, al verla el Doctor se acerca hacia ella y la toca con su casco.

-Es solida-. Luego de esto camina alrededor de ella observándola con intriga, mientras soportaba un leve dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos paso?...lo último que recuerdo era estar hablando con Ditzy y luego correr por mi vida…otra vez-.

Luego de esto el Doctor mete su hocico en la solapa que llevaba en su cuello, de la cual colgaba una corbata azul, y saca la llave de la TARDIS. Con la llave en su boca se dirige a la puerta y la abrió, solo para ver que en el interior también era todo blanco y apenas se distinguía el panel de navegación.

Al entrar lo primero que trata de hacer es poner la nave en vuelo otra vez, pero esto no funciona y dice pensativo

-Si tan solo no le hubiera dado mi destornillador Sonico a Ditzy…-.

Luego de decir esto, se acerca al monitor de la TARDIS y busca una fecha para orientarse, al no encontrar nada sale, algo mareado, diciendo.

-¿Qué fecha será?, recuerdo que hice volar la TARDIS en 2011, el 3 de octubre, creo…Sera mejor que valla a algún lugar a investigar.

Miro hacia el Sur y comenzó con un paso lento. Mientras caminaba pudo notar cosas extrañas como que hacia un frio abrumador, pero este no era un frio común, sino que se podía sentir la maldad y oscuridad en el aire, como si algo muy malo esté a punto de suceder. Esto le ponía los pelos de punta al Doctor, que combinado con su desconfianza, hacían que el tenga un mal presentimiento.

Ya había caído la noche, con un cielo lleno de estrellas, algo que le llamo la atención al Doctor fue que la luna parecía tener una especie de figura de un unicornio. Acababa de llegar a un pueblo, bastante rustico y pequeño que parecía ser ponyville, el doctor se dio cuenta de esto gracias a un gran árbol que decoraba toda la escena, el cual parecia que sería el de Twilight. El pueblo era muy vistoso bajo la noche, los faroles, encendidos con velas, alumbraban la escena y no había casi ningún pony en la calle

El Doctor necesitaba saber bien la fecha que era así que se dirigió hacia un pony al azar y con su casco le toca el cuerpo y una pony, de color verde claro, con largas trenzas rubias con un sombrero que cubría casi todo su cabello, y unos ojos ámbar se da vuelta y escucha al Doctor.

-Hola, soy el Doctor-

-Buenas noches señor Doctor-.

-Emm…Es solo el Doctor, pero Bueno, podrías decirme que día es hoy, con año también por favor?-.

-6 de Octubre de 1944, es el tercer día de la cosecha de manzanas zap-. Dice la pony con un acento campirano muy notorio

-¿Manzanas Zap?-. Pregunto el Doctor curioso

-¿Eres nuevo verdad?, yo soy Daila Smith, la descubridora de las manzanas zap…¿Enserio no sabes qué son?-.

-No, lo siento-.

-Las manzanas zap son unas manzanas mágicas, con un muy buen sabor, que tienen un color de arcoíris ¿Ves?-. Dijo Daila mientras sacaba una de su canasto

-Wow, esto es absolutamente brillante, este mundo me sorprende cada vez más-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Oh, nada, nada-.

-¿Te quedaras aquí en el pueblo?-.

-No lo sé, ¿por qué preguntas?-.

-Es que estos días han estado desapareciendo ponies, por las noches…nadie sabe bien porque-.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunta el Doctor que empieza a preocuparse.

-Sí, es peligroso, yo acabo de entregar un pedido de manzanas zap, pero tú no deberías estar aquí-.

-Oh, si debería-. Dice el Doctor que se pone un poco más serio

-¡Pero es peligroso!-. Dice la pony, preocupada por ese extraño pony, mientras mantenía el acento campirano

-Más sí el Doctor está dentro-.

-Pero…-.

-Ven con migo, hay peligro…puedo sentirlo-. Decía el doctor mientras con una seria mirada analizaba el lugar al mismo tiempo que sentía ese frio escalofriante otra vez.

Despues de la conversación ambos ponies empesaron con un andar rápido pero sin llegar a correr. El Doctor iba muy serio y Daila iba muy preocupada pensando en el lio que se había metido, mientras caminaban la pony de las trenzas empieza diciendo.

-¿De que huimos?-.

-Del peligro…Por ahora-.

-Pero, ¿Qué peligro?-.

Al escuchar esto el Doctor deja de caminar y dice.

-Mira, no se como explicarlo…Cierra tus ojos-.

-Em…bueno, pero no hagas nada extraño-. Dice la pony verde que desconfiaba del Doctor

-Ahora, deja de pensar, libera tu mente de cualquier pensamiento...y siente…-.

Luego de unos segundos la pony verde empezó a sentir un frio abrumador, que a pesar de ser solo frio, se sentia, de alguna manera, malvado.

-Pu-puedo sentirlo…Pero, ¿Qué es?-.

-El peligro…Vamos-.

Luego de esta experiencia para la pony verde, ambos siguen con un trote rápido, hasta que al girar una casa se encontraron con algo increíble. Una especie de grieta, en el aire, lo mas extraño fue que de esta grieta lo que se veía era el mismo paisaje que estaba detrás de ella, solo que de Dia. El Doctor quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y dijo

-Con que eso fue lo que paso-.

-¿Qué es eso?, algún hechizo fallido o algo asi-.

-No-. dice, el Doctor mientras se acercaba a tal cosa

-¿Y que es?-. pregunta Daila confundida

-Una grieta temporal…Dos partes del espacio tiempo que nunca debieron tocarse, pero ¿Por qué aquí?-.

-¿Eh?-. Dice la pony que se confundió todavía mas

-Quizás eso explica por qué estoy aquí y por qué la TARDIS estaba en blanco...pero, ¿Por qué paso?, quizás fue por el mal funcionamiento de la TARDIS ese dia, pero eso no pasa por que si...Alguien o Algo tubo que haber atacado la nave...Sea lo que sea, si este lugar no era seguro antes, ahora menos...debemos irnos ahora-.

-No voy a mover un musculo hasta que me digas quien eres, que es esa cosa ¡Y QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!-. Dijo Daila con tono furioso

-Esta bien, responderé todas tus preguntas, pero debemos irnos ahora-. Decia el Doctor preocupado

-Bueno, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-. pregunta la pony un poco mas calmada

-A un lugar seguro, ¿Dónde te has estado quedando estos días?-.

-En mi granja, Sweet Apple Acres, Esta algo alejada del pueblo asi que no deberíamos preocuparnos-.

Luego de esto ambos ponies partieron del lugar con un trote rápido hasta que salieron del pueblo, ya estando fuera bajaron un poco la velocidad y Daila comienza preguntando.

-Esta bien, *suspiro* , dime quien eres-.

-Ya te lo dije, soy…Soy el Doctor-.

-Si, eso ya lo se, pero, ¿Por qué estas aqui, Porque estas cosas extrañas comenzaron a pasar cuando tu llegaste?-.

-Soy...Un viajero del tiempo, un alien, del Planeta Gallifrey...Viajaba con mi compañera, Ditzy Doo, en la TARDIS que es mi nave, cuando de alguna forma la nave tuvo un problema que me dejo aquí atrapado-.

-¿Un, un alien?-. Pregunta Daila algo asustada.

-Si, ¿sorprendente verdad?, no conoces uno todos los días-.

-Pe-pero e-eres igual a cualquier po-pony-.

-No, los señores del tiempo llegamos primero, ustedes son iguales a nosotros-.

-¿Qué era eso que vimos hace rato?, lo que parecía un hechizo o algo asi-.

-Una grieta temporal, un punto específico donde el presente se une con el futuro, o con el pasado-.

-¿Y eso es malo?-.

-Muy, muy malo-.

-¿Y por qué pasa eso?-.

-El problema que te mencione de mi nave, eso fue lo que lo provoco, pero eso no hubiera pasado sin "algo" que lo provocase-.

-¿Q-Que quieres decir?-. Dice Daila al no entender al Doctor

-La TARDIS no lo hizo porque sí, esos problemas se dan generalmente cuando se daña la nave mientras entra en el vort…-.

Mientras el Doctor hablaba Daila no entendia nada, de lo que el pony de crin castaña le decía, El Doctor al darse cuenta de esto continua.

-…¿Estas escuchando, verdad?-.

-Em…si, solo que no entiendo lo que me dices, recuerda que estas en 1944-. Dice la pony excusandose

-Tienes Razón…lo que paso fue que la TARDIS fue atacada mientras entraba a "el camino" que le permite viajar, ¿entiendes?-.

-Si, eso creo…entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-.

-Tratar de comunicarme con mi amiga, Ditzy. Si estoy en 1944, ella debe estar en 2011, 67 años en el futuro, que es el último lugar donde volé la TARDIS, la única razón válida que se me ocurre para que yo este aquí es que la TARDIS se alla dividido en 2 planos espacio-temporales distintos-.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que…-. Dice Daila que no entendio nada

-Ella estara exactamente donde yo desperté en 67 años, ¡OH DOCTOR ERES BRILLANTE!-.

-Bien llegamos-. Dice la pony que no entendió muy bien al Doctor

El lugar que se veia era una típica granja, con un granero muy pequeño, un corral y una casa también algo pequeña, todo bajo la luz de la luna.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme-.

-¿Qué dices?...Es peligroso afuera, y mas a estas horas de la noche, quédate aquí en la granja-. Dice la pony, la cual quería pasar mas tiempo con ese extraño pero atractivo pony

-Oh, no quiero causar molestias…-.

-De verdad, no es nada, puedes dormir en el sofá de la sala…-.

-Bueno, eres muy amable-. Dice el Doctor no muy seguro.

Al entrar a la casa Daila se acerco a un armario del cual saco una manta con una almohada las cuales se las dio al doctor, luego de esto la pony estaba por subir a su habitación, hasta que se detiene por las palabras del doctor las cuales eran.

-Disculpa, puedes traerme una hoja de papel y una pluma, nesecito escribir algo-.

-Emm, Claro-. Dijo la pony bajando la escalera.

Cuando la pony subió a dormir el Doctor trato de escribir su carta, pero encontrándose con mucha dificultad en su nuevo cuerpo de pony, pero al cabo de un tiempo pudo escribir, con muy mala letra, lo que quería. Y se quedó ahí mismo pensando, ¿en su futuro?, ¿en su pasado?, nadie lo sabe y su expresión no decía nada, solo se quedó ahí pensando toda la noche.

cuando el sol ya estaba casi por salir Daila bajaba las escaleras y noto que el Doctor no estaba, asi que pregunto.

-¿Doctor, estas aquí?-. al no recibir respuesta sale hacia afuera de la casa al notar que la puerta estaba habierta, y ve al Doctor caminando hacia el norte al cual lo detiene con un grito.

-¡OYE! Espera-. Dijo mientras fue hacia el doctor

-¿Por qué te vas?-

-Es que tengo que hacer algo-.

-podrias ser mas especifico-.

-Tengo que dejar esta carta, en el lugar donde está mi nave…así, con la ayuda de mi amiga, que esta en el futuro, podre reparar la TARDIS y así arreglar "eso" que vimos ayer-. Dijo el Doctor de la forma mas simple posible.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?, quiero ver tu nave-.

-De acuerdo, pero promete que no tocaras nada-.

-Oh vamos, no causare ningún problema-.

Los ponies partieron hacia la TARDIS, ambos en silencio. Paso el tiempo y el sol ya había salido, la mañana de otoño era hermosa y se podían escuchar a los pájaros volando, Daila quería hacer una pregunta, asi que respiro y pregunto

-¿Asi que un alien? Eh-.

-Si, fascinante verdad-.

-¿y de que planeta vienes?-.

-Gallifrey-.

-claro…-. Dice la pony al no entender el nombre.

-¿y cómo es?-.

-Oh, era fantástico, las hermosas y gigantes praderas, sobre todo cuando se llenavan de nieve, las grandes montañas y el cielo...Oh, ese hermoso cielo de color naranja, los señores del tiempo, tan asombrosos…Todo lo de ese planeta era hermoso…-.

-¿Era?-. dice la pony mirando al Doctor

Luego de la pregunta el Doctor mira con una cara de seriedad y tristesa a la pony, la cual dice.

-Dijiste que responderías todas mis preguntas…¿Por qué "era"? -.

El Doctor cierra sus ojos un segundo, respira y dice.

-Hubo...Una guerra, la mas grande y peligrosa guerra que se a hecho. La guerra del tiempo. Los señores del Tiempo se enfrentaron con los Daleks, las peores criaturas de toda la creación...-. Dijo con una exprecion triste y de desprecio a la vez

-¿Y que paso?...¿Derrotaron a los Daloks?-.

-Si...Los Daleks fueron destruidos...-.

-¿Y los señores del tiempo?-. pregunto y miro al Doctor

El Doctor con una cara de completa tristeza mira a Daila y dice

-Se...Quemaron. Al igual que los Daleks...¿Sabes lo que es eso?...millones de señores del tiempo, millones de los de mi especie, quemándose frente a mis ojos…y yo sin poder hacer nada…-.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes todo esto, donde estabas?-.

-Yo...Tuve...Que terminar la guerra-. Dijo el muy serio y triste

-¿Tu los...?-. Pregunta ella asustada.

-Era la única opción, si no todo el universo hubiera sido destruido…-.

Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Ni te imaginas...miles de niños...todavía...puedo escuchar sus gritos de agonía en lo más profundo de mi mente...todas las noches, los gritos, los llantos, vuelven ami como si no hubiera un mañana...Pero no más...NO...MAS-. Dijo el Doctor que mientras hablaba largo unas lágrimas.

La pony se sentía Mal por hacer tal pregunta asi que dice.

-Em…¿Doctor?-.

-…Oh…¿que sucede?-. Decia mientras se secaba unas lágrimas,

-¿No deberíamos haber llegado ya?-.

-Supongo…-. Dice el Doctor sin prestar mucha atención -…Espera, es verdad, ya deberíamos haber llegado, algo anda mal…-. Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor. -Reconozco este tronco, estaba a la izquierda de mi TARDIS…-.

-Oye, Doc…Ven a ver esto-. Decia la pony que estaba un poco alejada del doctor

-Oh no…-. Dijo mientras veía una marca cuadrada, como si el césped solo se hubiera quemado ahí, el Doctor pensó que esto se debía a que la TARDIS se encontraba ahí antes, ya que estaba justo a la Izquierda del tronco, esto lo asocio Directamente con la desaparición de su nave y dijo.

-Pero…la TARDIS estaba aquí, yo lo recuerdo…es imposible, nadie pudo haberla movido…-.

-¿Entonces que piensas hacer ahora?-.

-Bueno, la verdad no teng…-. Mientras el Doctor hablaba, en el fondo, por donde estaban los arboles y el comienzo del bosque se percata de un pequeño movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, el cual duro una fracción de segundo.

-...¿Vi-viste eso…?...-. Dijo el pony mientras señalaba hacia la espalda de Daila

-¿Ver que?-. Dijo la pony la cual se dio la vuelta. –No veo nada-.

-Ya no esta, fue por un segundo, quizás menos…-.

-¿Y que fue lo que viste?-.

-No, no lo se, solo fue un movimiento muy rápido…¿Qué hay en esa dirección?-. y el Doctor señalo con el casco hacia el bosque

-Supongo que si seguimos derecho por ahí nos encontraremos con la vieja biblioteca de ponyville-.

-Entiendo-. Dijo el Doctor pensativo

-Pero ni pienses que iremos ahí…Desde hace unos años el bosque Everfree se ha estado expandiendo, dejando a la biblioteca casi dentro de el, Hay muchas criaturas peligrosas dentro del bosque, como lobos de madera, Arañas Gigantes, Manticoras, Eh incluso abecés merodean dragones...¡ES MUY PELIGROSO!-.

-¿Manticoras, Dragones?…¡MIENTRAS MAS ESTOY AQUÍ MAS GENIAL SE VUELVE ESTE LUGAR!-.

-¿Doctor?-.

-Oh claro, te prometo que no te pasara nada si sigues a mi lado-. Dijo el pony con una cara que inspiraba confianza.

-¿Qué, vamos a ir?-.

-Es el único lugar que se me ocurre donde podría encontrar una pista de lo que le paso a mi TARDIS…Por favor confía en mi-.

Luego de Esto los ponies se adentraron en el rojizo bosque, Daila no estaba muy segura, pero hiso a un lado sus temores y continuo con el Doctor. El Bosque era inmenso, en los primeros tramos, todas las hojas era de color medio rojo, bastante brillante, el paisaje se veía que era recorrido por conejos, colibríes volando cerca del suelo, Según Daila los animales que se acostumbraban en la zona.

Despues de mas de media hora caminando ambos se adentraron en la segunda parte del bosque, la cual según Daila estaba siendo tranformada en parte del Bosque Everfree, que era donde estaban en ese momento. No se veian animales de ningún tipo, los arboles se hicieron de un momento para otro mucho mas grandes dejando a ambos ponies en la sombra total, un crujido se escucho venir desde los arboles a lo que la pony reacciono diciendo.

-Doctor, tengo miedo-. mientras ambos seguían caminando

-Oh, vamos no pasa nada, todo esta saliendo bien…Bueno salvo la grieta temporal que si no la reparamos todo el tiempo y espacio podrían colapsar, pero….Salvo eso, creo que todo esta bien-. Dijo el Doctor con su característico carisma.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?...Estamos caminando por un bosque maldito y tu ni tiemblas-.

-Supongo que es por la experiencia…900 años de tiempo y espacio cambian a la gente ¿no lo crees?-.

-¿¡900 AÑOS!?-. Prgunta sorpendida.

-Si, los señores del tiempo podemos vivir por miles de años, somos eternos practicamente.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?, es que estamos caminando desde hace ya 2 horas y todavía no llegamos-.

-No creo que estemos lejos-.

El Tiempo seguía pasando hasta que ambos ponies se encontraron con la dichosa biblioteca, era enorme y constaba de 2 pisos, todo levantado en piedra. Tenia una entrada que parecía ser la de un cementerio, todo cercado con rejas de color gris, algo oxidadas, y muchas estatuas alrededor del descuidado pasillo por el cual se llegaba a la puerta principal.

-Bueno, Aquí estamos…¿Un poco tenebroso no crees?-. Pregunta Daila feliz de haber llegado

-Oh vamos esto no es nada…-. Dice el Doctor descalificando a Daila

-¿Puedes sentirlo?, El frio…el peligro-.

-Si, justo como ayer…-. Responde la pony

-Eso significa que estamos en el lugar correcto…¡VAMOS!-.

Al entrar vieron un lugar lleno de polvo y descuidado, como si no hubiera sido visitado durante años. Había bibliotecas llenas de libros los cuales estaban llenos de polvo, el lugar era muy grande, lleno de habitaciones y otros cuartos, los ponies siguieron caminando, evitando las telas de arañas y demás mugres del viejo lugar, hasta que se encontraron con una puerta la cual estaba llena de marcas de lo que parecían ser garras, estaba abierta y también había unos cuantos rasguños en el suelo

-Interesante…tu conoces mas este lugar que yo…¿Qué clase de criatura pudo haber hecho esto?-. Preguntó el Doctor

\- las únicas criaturas del bosque que tienen garras son las manticoras y los lobos de Madera, pero son demasiado grandes para entrar aquí…No lo se-.

Entraron dentro de la habitación la cual seguía con mas estanterías y libros, hasta que llegaron a una escalera, ambos ponies la subieron con paso veloz, una vez arriba la biblioteca seguía, parecía que los libros que albergaba no se terminarían jamas, también había varios cuartos paralelos que seguramente contenían mas y mas libros. Siguieron caminando en su búsqueda por encontrar alguna pista sobre la TARDIS, mientras hacían esto, Daila, distraída por el ambiente del lugar iluminado por algunas, Muy gastadas, antorchas, caminaba sin prestar mucha atención al Doctor hasta que ella misma escucha un ruido y siente un movimiento hacia una habitación que estaba en la pared izquierda del corredor, el Doctor ni se percata de esto a lo que Daila aprovecha y va a echar un vistazo. El cuarto estaba todo a oscuras asi que la pony toma una de las pocas antorchas que llasian en el corredor. Al entrar al cuarto, con la antorcha en su casco, lo que vio la dejo sumamente impresionada, con algo de miedo, a lo que dice.

-¿DOCTOR?-. en voz alta para que el pony escuche

El Doctor se percata de que Daila ya no lo estaba siguiendo, asi que guiándose por la voz siguió el rastro hasta el cuarto que se encontraba a metros del mismo. Al entrar al mismo observo como era que los libros y las estanterías seguían adornando la escena hasta que llega al lado de la pony campirana y pregunta

-¿Qué sucede Daila?-.

-Mira esto…-. Dice la pony que da la vuelta a la esquina de un librero y el doctor la sigue

-¿Qué esto no estaba en la entrada?-. Dice llena de miedo, tratando de enseñar algo que no se veía muy bien gracias a la poca luz que daba la antorcha.

-Oh, no…Ellos no…-. Dice con una Cara que inspiraba sumo terror.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! (?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el otro capitulo c: **

**Bye~**


	5. Los Pegasos De Piedra

**Hola a todos, Gracias por ser pacientes y esperar este capitulo, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y todo eso. ****Les pido una gran disculpa por tardar tanto, se hiso mas largo de lo que tenia en mente, pero bueno, no los ****molesto mas, disfruten (?**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Los Pegasos De Piedra**

Ditzy Doo, la Primera compañera pony del Doctor, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, justo al lado de una extraña cabina telefónica de los años 60, solo que esta era diferente. Tenía un color completamente blanco, y en su interior resguardaba una nave espacial. Ditzy comenzó a despertar de apoco hasta que, ya despierta, vio la TARDIS.

-¿Pero Que…?-. Dijo la pony que estaba en el suelo, al levantarse y acercarse a la misma continua diciendo. -¿Doctor?...!DOCTOR!-.

Luego de no recibir respuesta la pegaso se pone frente a la puerta de la nave camuflada, y abre la puerta. Pero en vez de encontrarse con esa, vieja, habitación marrón, era toda de color blanco justo como en el exterior. Al no ver a su amigo, el Doctor, dentro decide no tocar nada y Salir. Sin saber que hacer se sienta en el suelo y dice.

-Rayos, ¿Qué habrá sucedido?...Donde estará el Doctor, quizás fue a investigar...-. Dijo Ditzy solo por decir ideas vagas que le venían a la cabeza. Hasta que observando vagamente el lugar se percató de la parte inferior de un Árbol, un tronco cortado, había una especie de papel, al acercarse al dichoso tronco la pegaso toma el trozo de papel que sobresalía por una de la grietas del Árbol. Parecía ser una carta, la cual era muy vieja, Diztzy llena de curiosidad desdobla el papel y comienza a leer en su mente

_**"Hola Ditzy, Soy yo, el Doctor…"**_

Al leer estas palabras, con algo de dificultad, la pegaso de puso de forma muy contenta, y siguió leyendo.

**_"Primero; No te preocupes, yo estoy_**

**_Completamente bien aquí en 1944._**

**_Así es, estoy atrapado en el Pasado_**

**_Sin posibilidades de volver, pero no_**

**_Te preocupes, tengo un plan…Más o_**

**_Menos…Lo que sucede es que la TARDIS_**

**_Se dividió en 2 planos espacio-temporales_**

**_Distintos, cosa que hace imposible que_**

**_Funcione hasta que se unan otra vez,_**

**_Pensé en muchas maneras de repararla_**

**_Pero es inútil, No funcionaria, al menos_**

**_La TARDIS se retroalimentase de la energía_**

**_Temporal que produciría un mismo objeto_**

**_En 2 planos diferentes del tiempo...pero_**

**_Como dije…¿Dije?, si estoy escribiendo…_**

**_Bueno en fin, como aparece antes,_**

**_Es Imposible Que algo así suceda sin_**

**_Que se desgarre la Estructura del_**

**_Tiempo mismo. Tratare de que nos_**

**_Mantengamos en contacto._**

**_~El Doctor."_**

Luego de leer la Carta de su Amigo, Ditzy no sabía qué hacer, estaba sola y no tenía ni idea de dónde o cuando estaba, asi que con la carta en su casco, Ditzy abrió sus alas dejando caer el destornillador Sónico, una vez con el aparato en su boca subió volando hacia el cielo y posicionándose en una nube y miro la hermosa tarde junto con todo el paisaje. Al norte vio la ciudad de Canterlot, y al sur vio un pequeño poblado que parecía ser Ponyville así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, voló hacia él. Al llegar vio, efectivamente que estaba en lo cierto, era Ponyville.

Al descender en el poblado y poner la carta y el Destornillador en sus alas, se dirige hacia un pony macho y pregunta.

-Disculpa, ¿Podrías decirme cuando estamos?-. Preguntó la dulce pegaso.

-¿Cuándo Estamos?-. Pregunto el pony confundido

-En que Año, fecha o algo así, necesito orientarme…-.

-Emm…3 De Octubre, 2011...¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-. Pregunto, extrañándole la actitud de la pegaso.

-Sí, sí, Estoy de maravilla...-. Dijo con una sonrisa –Adiós y gracias-. Dijo para empezar a trotar hacia su casa, que no estaba lejos.

Al llegar a su casa no había nadie cerca, así que la despistada pony miro su cuello pero de él no colgaban sus llaves, que es lo que estaba buscando. "Debí Haber dejado las llaves en la TARDIS". Pensó ella, Ditzy, Nuevamente no sabía qué hacer, trato de volar y entrar por una de las ventanas pero fue inútil, estaban cerradas, así que de vuelta en la Puerta toma el Destornillador Sónico y la carta, para guardarlas en sus alas.

Cerca de ahí estaba Twilight Sparkle, quien venía hablando sola, por alguna razón.

-Está bien, por fin tengo la Harina, Ahora poder hacer ese extraño pastel de aquel viejo libro-. Dijo la distraída unicornio que no prestaba mucha atención a su camino, hasta levanto la vista por un minuto y fue cuando la vio. Vio una Pegaso Gris, rubia de ojos Ámbar. Al verla su expresión cambio, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"No puede ser, Es Imposible". Pensó.

Ante esto Ditzy también reconoce a Twilight, así que con una gran sonrisa, esta se acerca hacia la unicornio.

-Hola Twilight-. Dice felizmente

La Unicornio seguía con una cara de terror.

-¿Qué pasa, perece que viste un fantasma?, Je-.

-No, no no…Tú no puedes ser real…Pase, los Últimos 3 meses de mi vida convenciéndome a mí misma de que tu no existes-.

-¿Qué pero que dices?, Claro que existo-. Dice feliz la pegaso por no entender al Unicornio

Justo en ese momento paso un pony de tez blanca y crin azulada, Twilight Aprovecha esto y se acerca a la Unicornio diciendo.

-¿Qué tal Vinyl?-.

-Qué Onda Twi-.

-Quería preguntarte algo, ¿Ves a esta pony que esta junto a mi?-.

-¿Emm?… ¿Si?, Hola Derpy-.

-Ho, Hola…-. Respondió la Pegaso que no disfrutaba que la llamen así-.

-¿Solo era eso?-. Pregunta la Unicornio blanca

-Sí, puedes irte-. Dijo Twilight del modo más amable posible.

-Okey, nos vemos luego chicas…-. Dijo la unicornio, que siguió su camino.

-Está bien, Esta bien…eres real, ella te vio así que no estoy tan loca después de todo…-. Dijo la pony morada con un tono que rayaba en la locura.

-Y aquel pony marrón, ¿Dónde está?-.

-Oh, ¿el Doctor?, está atrapado en 1944-. Dijo felizmente

-¿!QUE¡?-. Dijo con un tono muy alto.

-Relájate, él está bien…Eso creo-.

-¿PERO COMO?...Es Imposible, y aunque usase alguno de los poderosos Hechizos de Viajes en el tiempo de Star Swirl el barbudo, solo se puede volver un máximo de un mes en el tiempo…-.

-Oh, Star Swirl, gran pony…aprendió esos hechizos gracias a la TARDIS, o algo así, El mundo casi queda congelado ese día…-. Dijo Ditzy recordando una pasada aventura.

-¿QUE?-. Dijo Twilight desconcertada

-Si, por poco no lo logramos-.

-¿PE-PERO?,¿QUE?-.

-Te explicaría todo, pero no puedo, olvide mis lleves en la TARDIS-.

-¿Si te llevo a mi casa me contaras todo?-. Dijo La unicornio que ya le empezaba a causar intriga todo esto.

-Sipiti-.

-Entonces vamos, tengo muffins y puedo preparar té-.

-YAY-. Exclamo Ditzy llena de felicidad.

Mientras todo esto estaba sucediendo ahora, en el pasado, El Doctor y una simple pony campirana estaban a punto de poner en peligro sus vidas.

**67 Años En El Pasado**

El Doctor se encontraba parado en frente de un extraño objeto junto a Daila, quien sostenía un Antorcha.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Pregunta la pony –Parece ser una Esta…-. Daila se queda callada y el Doctor en ese mismo segundo le responde

-¡NO, PARPADEES…SI SIGUES VALORANDO TU VIDA Y TODO LO QUE ESTA CONLLEVA, NO PARPADEES!-. Dijo el Doctor serio y con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Per…?-.

-SOLO MANTEN LA VISTA EN LA ESTATUA…-. Dijo el Doctor tratando de pensar en algo.

-Esto es malo Daila, muy malo…Pero escucha, puedo salvarte, para eso necesito que confíes plenamente en mi ¿De Acuerdo?-.

-Pero…-. Decía Daila, quien no entendía por qué tanto alboroto

-NO ES MOMENTO PARA DISCUTIR ESO, SOLO DIME ¿CONFIAS EN MI?-.

-Emm eso Creo-. Responde no estando muy segura

-Perfecto, Ahora, Queta justo aquí y por favor no apartes la vista de la estatua-.

-¿QUE?-. Pregunta la pony que sentía un gran terror hacia las estatuas

-Solo confía…- Dijo el Doctor quien se fue de al lado de la pony

Daila estaba llena de miedo, y no sabía qué hacer, Hasta que escucho la voz del Doctor.

-Está bien Daila, Ven Hacia la entrada, pero POR FAVOR no dejes de mirar a la estatua…Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé…-. Dijo el Doctor, que estaba asustado.

-E, está bien…-. Dijo la pony que empezaba a avanzar de espaldas muy lentamente. Cuando llego a la parte del cuarto donde tenía que dar la vuelta a un libro para así dar con la puerta, Daila mientras daba la vuelta decide Parpadear, solo una vez ya que estaba cansada. Cunado cerro los ojos sintió un alivio como el que no había sentido desde hace bastante y al abrirlos, a pesar de que solo había pasado una milésima de segundo la estatua de Aquel Pegaso estaba frente de Daila, solo que esta había pasado de estar llorando a una posición de ataque, Esto hiso que la campirana pony saltase del susto gritando.

-Aaaahhh-. Grito llena de miedo

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LE QUITARAS LA VISTA!-.

-Solo fue por un segundo…cómo es posible…-. Decía Daila mientras su corazón iba más rápido que nunca

-Se mueven mucho más rápido de lo que crees, Vamos ven aquí, no tengo mucho más tiempo…-.

Daila siguió caminando de espaldas mientras miraba con suma atención a la estatua, hasta que choco con el Doctor.

-Perfecto, Ahora sigue caminado hacia la otra pared…-. Dijo el Doctor que mantenía una vista fija en la misma

Daila camino, pero antes de eso le entrego la antorcha al Doctor, el cual la tomo con la boca. La pony siguió en todo momento manteniendo la vista en el pegaso que estaba dentro de la habitación, al chocar con la pared, que estaba en muy mal estado y se podía notar que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, el Doctor le dice.

-¿Puedes Verlos?-. Preguntó

-Sí, todavía está en la habitación-. Respondió la pony

-No, no ese, los otros…-.

Al decir esto Daila se percata de que en ambas puntas del pasillo, Izquierda y Derecha, había 2 estatuas más, Cosa que asusto mucho más a la pony que pregunta.

-¿Doc'?...-. Dice Daila con mucho miedo dentro de si

-Tranquila Cálmate, tu visión periférica te permite ver a las 3 estatuas al mismo tiempo, Así que por favor, necesito que te mantengas así y no te muevas ni un centímetro… ¿Entendiste?-. Dijo el Doctor muy seriamente con la antorcha es su boca, cosa que hacía que no se le entienda muy bien.

-Si-. Respondió la pony que tenía los ojos bien abiertos

El Doctor estaba observando todo el Lugar, el techo, el suelo e incluso por donde estaban los pegasos, tratando de idear alguna estrategia.

-Bien Daila, cuando diga "YA" te agacharas, ni un segundo Antes ni un segundo Despues, ¿entendido?-.

-¿Por favor dime que tienes un plan?-. Pregunta la pony desconfiando del Doctor y percatándose que el pegaso dentro de la habitación estaba justo detrás del Doctor

-Algo mucho mejor que eso…Por que básicamente…Yo soy el plan-. Y luego de decir esto último el Doctor sale corriendo a todo velocidad contra Daila, la cual ni se inmuto hasta que el Doctor le grito la señal.

-¡YA!-. Grito el haciendo que la pony se agache, acto seguido el Doctor da un pequeño salto sobre la misma clavando la antora en una gran grieta que tenía la pared, cosa que provoca que esta se empiece a agrietar más hasta que se derrumbó toda esta parte del corredor donde estaban.

El Doctor Cayo arriba de Daila la cual estaba delante de una de las estatuas la cual había quedado completamente destruida, Daila quedo algo lastimada, pero comparado con las arduas tareas del campo eso no era nada. El Doctor, si sufrió daño, rompiéndose toda la mandíbula por la fuerza que uso contra el gran hoyo, estaba con toda la boca llena de sangre y algo mareado.

-¿Cómo es que…?-. Dijo Daila quien también estaba un poco mareada. –Doctor, Por equestria ¿está bien?-. Dijo de forma preocupada

-Z,zhi-. Dijo muy despacio por el gran dolor que le provocaba la mandíbula rota

-Damos, mo hay kiempo-. Dijo sin que lo entendieran muy bien.

El Doctor se paró y se dirigió hacia la entrada, al salir junto con Daila pregunto.

-¿Por Dombe ezta ponyville?-.

-Por Alii-. Señalo. –Pero ni pienses que vamos a ir, imagínate todo lo que podrían hacer si los llevamos el pueblo-.

-Zhi nos quedamoz aki mos madaran, Ez musho mas difícil que mos encuntren ahí…Ademaz ellos za han ido a ponyville, ¿no te haz dado cuenta que gos ponies que dezparecieron fuelon por zu culpa?-. Dijo sin que se le entendiese nada

Daila Reflexiono un minuto y dijo

-Es, es verdad, Entonces Salgamos de aquí-.

Y a continuación Ambos ponies partieron hacia el lugar que les pareció más seguro por el momento, el cual era Ponyville, pero mientras todo esto pasaba en 1944, en 2011 Twilight y Ditzy estaban por comenzar una conversación

**67 Años En El Futuro**

-Bien, Ya estamos aquí…Ahora podemos Hablar-. Dijo Twilight quien se sentaba en la mesa, la cual tenía una jarra de té y unos muffins, para hablar.

-Sip-. Dijo Ditzy, con un muffin en la boca

-Bueno *Suspiro* tratare de ser lo más escéptica posible, ¿Quién es ese tal Doctor?-.

-Es un pony que viene de otro planeta, pero no solo eso, sino que también de otro universo…-. Dijo mientras masticaba el muffin

-¿Otro Universo?-. Pregunta intrigada

-Si, según me dijo llego aquí por accidente y que no puede regresar…-.

-¿De qué planeta viene?-. Pregunto la unicornio mientras servía té con su magia

-Galoprey, o algo asi-.

-¿Y sobre lo del tiempo, como viaja?-.

-En su nave espacial la TARDIS, que también es una máquina del tiempo-.

-¿Un nave espacial, que también es máquina del tiempo?-.

-Si, es algo así como una cabina azul, es más grande por dentro-.

-Sobre lo que dijiste, eso de que el mundo casi se congela, que ¿acaso han salvado el planeta?-

-Claro, el Doctor es un ser que ayuda a donde sea que valla, hemos salvado el mundo ya varias veces, he incluso conocimos a la princesa Celestia en el pasado, que nos ayudo a detener unos aliens que querían quemar el planeta-. Dijo felizmente

-Está bien-. Dijo y luego suspiro

"Puede ser que sea la verdad, pero también puede ser un vil engaño" ´pensó desconfiando de la otra pony.

-Está bien, déjame analizarlo…Un Pony alíen de otro universo que tiene una máquina del tiempo, que también es una nave espacial con forma de una caja azul, Y ayuda a donde sea que valla-. Dijo la Twilight que no podía parar de pensar en aquella novela de ciencia ficción que le gustaba tanto

-Si básicamente-. Respondió Ditzy con una sonrisa para luego tomar un poco del te

-¿Sabes que es imposible que te crea eso verdad?-.

-Pu, puedo probarlo-. Dijo sagazmente la pegaso

-Así, ¿Cómo?-.

-Mira…-. Ditzy abrió sus alas de las cuales cayo el Destornillador Sónico, y una carta

-¿Qué son estas cosas?-. Dijo mirando con cara rara la mesa y los objetos que estaban en la misma

-Esto es un…un…-.

-¿Un que…?-. Pregunto Twilight sosteniendo el Destornillador con su magia

-Jeje, no lo recuerdo, pero la cosa esa puede hacer cosas geniales-. Dice la dulce pony que a pesar de su torpeza resultaba muy tierna

-¿Cosas como que?-. Dijo la pony purpura mientras lo miraba con intriga

-Pues, el Doctor lo usa para abrir puertas, escanear cosas, destruir aparatos y mas cosas alienígenas-.

¿Abrir puertas te hace alienígena?-.

-¡Puertas Alienígenas!-. Respondió con Rapidez

Esto le causo gracia a Twilight, quien lanzo una pequeña risa y continuo diciendo

-¿Y esto?-. Pregunto mientras miraba la Carta

-Es una carta que escribió el Doctor...-. Explico

Twilight leyó la carta con rapidez y al finalizar dijo

-Esto es una simple carta, pudo haberla escrito cualquiera-. Respondió tratando de buscar la forma lógica –Y esa otra cosa, es solo un juguete…-.

-¡NO, son cosas del Doctor!-. Dijo Ditzy enojada de que la unicornio no le crea

*Suspiro* -¿No tienes ninguna otra prueba?-. Pregunto desganada

-¡SI, PODEMOS IR A VER LA TARDIS!- Respondió

-¿La Nave?-.

-¡Si, vamos!-. Ditzy luego de eso toma la carta y el Destornillador y los pone en sus alas.

-Está bien, espera que levanto esto-. Responde Twilight levantando las cosas de la mesa con su magia y llevándolas a la cocina.

Ditzy se quedó en parada junto a la masa mientras observaba el lugar. Al hacer esto noto que en una de las paredes de la casa en el Árbol había como una especie de mensaje: "…O P…PA…S" esto le llamo mucho la atención y cuando Twilight volvió le pregunta

-Oye Twi, ¿qué es eso en aquella pared?…-.

-No lo sé, ha estado ahí desde que vivo aquí…Vamos, quiero ver esa nave-. Dijo con ganas de verla.

Cuando las ponies partieron hacia la búsqueda de la TARDIS el mensaje, que estaba en una pared desocupada, se completó aun mas y paso a decir "NO P…RPA…ES"

**67 Años En El Pasado **

Daila y el Doctor corrían a todo galope por el bosque hasta que el Doctor, con toda su boca llena de sangre empieza a emanar una especie de luz dorada, la cual era ni mas ni menos que Energía Regenerativa, Daila pregunta asustada.

-¿Doc' Que te sucede?-.

-Regeneración, Señores del tiempo, no es momento para explicar, ¡SOLO SIGUE CORRIENDO!-. Dijo el Doctor el cual era sometido a la energía regenerativa

Al llegar el pequeño poblado de ponyville, Daila pregunto nuevamente.

-Doctor, ¿Qué son esas criaturas?-. Dijo mientras se acercaba a una fuente y se mojaba la cara

*Suspiro* -Son Ángeles…Llorosos…Pegasos, creo que serían aquí, se dice que son los seres más antiguos del Universo, incluso más que los Señores del tiempo…-. Dijo poniéndose enfrente de la pony

-¿Pero si son solo estatuas?-.

-Son estatuas cuando los miras, en el momento que son observados por cualquier tipo de criatura viviente se congelan en piedra, no tienen opción, así es su biología…No pueden hacerte nada hasta que dejas de mirarlos…O parpadeas, que es lo mismo…-.

-Doctor, tengo que decirle, que esto es demasiado para mi…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Desde pequeña siempre le he tenido miedo a las estatuas, no se porque…y ahora, se mueven…y pueden matarnos, es como mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad-.

-Tienes que ser valiente…-. Dijo dando ánimos

-Sí, lo intento, pero…-.

-Escucha, ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, Significa tener miedo, y aun así hacer las cosas…Estarás conmigo, y yo voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para protegerte-.

-Está bien… ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué nos atacan?-.

-Supongo que ellos tienen la TARDIS…-.

-¿Supones?-.

-Sí, es una posibilidad, pero ¿porque?...-. Se preguntó a sí mismo. –Si se apoderaran de la TARDIS podrían controlar todo el tiempo y el espacio, pero aun así es inútil, la TARDIS no funcionara hasta que las 2 partes se…Oh no-.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto Daila

-OH NO NO NO-. Dijo asustado –Si ellos están aquí y tienen la TARDIS, eso significa que…-.

-¿Significa que…?-.

-Que también Atacaran a Ditzy-.

-¿Y ella lo sabe?-. Pregunto Daila

-No…Debemos encontrar una forma de Decírselo…-. Decía mientras pensaba

-¿Y con la Carta?-.

-¿La Carta?, ¡La Carta!, Oh viejo y tonto Doctor, olvidaste entregarla-.

-¿Volverás y la entregaras?-.

-No, no hay tiempo para eso ni para escribir otra…Ya se, toma esa piedra-. Dijo mientras se le venía una idea a la mente

-¿Eh?-. Pregunto al no entender porque

-Tengo una idea, solo tómala…-.

Daila Toma la piedra y el Doctor se acerca hacia la fuente, para limpiarse la sangre, mientras hacía esto nota algo y dice

-Espera, esto es una fuente, y en las fuentes...!hay estatuas!-. El Doctor mira hacia arriba de el y efectivamente, un Pegaso lloroso los estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¡CORRE!-.

-¿A dónde?-. Pregunta la pony asustada

-¡A DONDE SEA SOLO CORRE!-. Dilo el Doctor que empezaba correr hacia el pequeño pueblo

-¿Doctor?-.

-Vamos a ese árbol…-. Dijo mirando la futura biblioteca de Twilight

-Al llegar la puerta estaba cerrada, ambos ponies sin salida no sabían que hacer, mientras los Pegasos se acercaban.

-Hazte a un lado…-. Dijo Daila quien de una fuerte patada trasera abrió la puerta.

Al entrar todo estaba vacío, no había estanterías con libros, ni luces, ni nada, ni siquiera estaba terminada la escalera hacia el Segundo piso. El Doctor el cerrar la puerta Dice

*Suspiro* -Bien, ahora que tienes la piedra escribe un mensaje en la pared…-.

-¿Para que?-. Pregunto con la piedra en su boca

-si tenemos suerte, Ditzy ira a ver a Twilight, la pony que vivirá aquí en 60 años, y vera el mensaje…¿Puedes escribirlo?-.

-Claro, pero creo que será difícil con una piedra...-.

-Vamos no hay tiempo…-.

La pony empezó a escribir de la manera más rápida que pudo, rayando la pared hasta formar, de apoco, las palabras que eran "NO PARPADEES"

-Bien, Creo que así está bien…-.

Daila escupe la piedra y dice

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?…-.

-Esperar a que Ditzy reciba el mensaje y encontrar una forma de acabar con los pegasos…-

-¿Do, Doctor?-. Pregunto asustada mientras miraba el techo

-Si?-.

Daila señalo hacia arriba, al levantar la cabeza y observar, el Doctor vio una grieta temporal, la cual se hacía más y más grande

-Vámonos…-. Dijo mientras mirando la Grieta caminaba hacia la puerta. –Tenemos que hacer algo para detener a lo…-. Dijo mientras abría la puerta, al abrirla vio una de esas estatuas y la cerro de golpe. –Mejor no…-.

Daila siente algo extraño a su derecha, al mirar ve a una de las estatuas, la cual la estaba mirando fijamente

-Oh no, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-. Pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a la estatua

-¿Qué más podríamos hacer?... !Correr!-. Dijo el pony marrón que corrió hacia las escaleras que eran muy difíciles de subir, tras el Doctor lo siguió Daila. Ya estando arriba, el Doctor analizo la situación y dijo

-¿Bueno Alguna Idea?-.

-Claro…-. Dijo Daila, con el acento campirano, quien salía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el balcón, atravesando la ventana y saltando hacia abajo. El Doctor al ver que uno de los pegasos estaba en la escalera hace lo mismo, La altura no era muy grande, por lo que ambos ponies no sufrieron daño

-Okey, eso fue intenso…-. Dijo el Doctor

-Oh, vamos eso no fue nada, me eh caído mil veces reparando el granero…-.

Mientras el Doctor escuchaba a Daila este vio que el cielo se estaba agrietándose forma increíble.

-Dios no…-. Dijo lleno de miedo mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué Sucede…?-. Pregunta con temor por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-La TARDIS al estar dividida se vuelve más inestable a cada segundo...Si no paramos esto todo el planeta dejara de existir…-.

-¡Entonces Hagámoslo!-. Dijo dando ánimos.

-¿Qué no has estado prestando atención?, las posibilidades que hay son minimas, la realidad se desintegra, los pegasos están tras nosotros y ¡QUISAS DITZY YA ESTE MUER…-. Mientras el Doctor, lleno de desesperación hablaba, oyó algo que lleno a sus ojos de esperanza…

**67 Años En El Futuro**

Las 2 ponies habían llegado al lugar donde se suponía que estuviese la TARDIS, pero esta no estaba ahí, cosa que extraña y Ditzy y dice.

-Qué extraño, este es el troco en donde estaba la carta, se supone que la TARDIS estaría aquí…-.

-Lo sabía, todo esto era una mentira…-. Dice Indignada la Unicornio

-No, vamos debe haber algo aquí…-. Decía Ditzy mientras buscaba algún rastro de la nave, hasta que en el suela ve una porción de césped quemado en forma de cuadrado

-¡MIRA ESTO!-. Grita la pegaso

Twilight se acerca hacia ella y dice.

-Bueno, ¿y esto que prueba exactamente?-.

-Que no lo ves…! La TARDIS estuvo aquí!-. Dijo emocionada

-Admito, que una porción así de césped quemado en el medio de la nada es raro, pero, como ya te dije antes, esto no prueba nada…-. Dijo mientras no aceptaba lo que Ditzy le decía.

-Oh vamos Twilight, ya te mostré la carta, este lugar y esa otra cosa…¿Por qué no me crees?-. Pregunto reprochándole a la unicornio

-Soy una pony de ciencia y magia Ditzy, es algo que simplemente no puedo creer…-.

-Entonces que, ¿crees que estoy loca?-.

-Si…Algo así, pero...-. Decía Twilight

-¡HEY!-. Dijo enojada por como la llamaron

-Vamos Ditzy, hay veces que no puedes hacer creer a los demás cosas que tu si, pero no por eso son malos ponies…-. Trato de decir de forma amable

*Suspiro* -Esta bien, acepto que no me creas…Pero ayúdame por favor, si esto fuera real, y tu estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué Harías?-.

-No lo sé…Disculpa-. Dijo sin ganas de seguir hablando con Ditzy

-Es, e, esta bie, en…-. Dijo la infantil pony quien tenía ganas de llorar.

Twilight al notar que la pegaso gris se puso triste, esta trato de hacerla sentir mejor diciendo

-Oye no llores… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-. Pregunto

*Snif* -No-. *Snif* -no puedo ir a casa…olvide la llaves en la TARDIS…-. Dijo mientras se secaba una pocas lágrimas que tenía en su rostro

-Pero si no Exis…-. Dijo enojada, para calmarse otra vez y seguir -¿Quieres ir a mi casa?, solo por hoy…-. Pregunta de forma amable tratando de hacer algo por esa "especial" pony.

-Cielos, eso es muy amable…Gracias…-.

Dijo Ditzy quien junto a la unicornio volvían hacia ponyville mientras la noche estaba por comenzar, mientras tanto en ese mismo lugar, escondida entre varios arboles había una estatua de un pegaso, la cual se movió un poco descubriendo uno de los ojos que se tapaba.

Al llegar a la ciudad/pueblo las ponies notaron que en varias partes de la misma, edificaciones, el suelo e incluso en el aire habida unas pequeñas grietas, algunas mostraban una luz blanca que salía de ellas mientras que otras solo se veía hacia el otro lado, como si un hoyo se hiciese. Solo que en las que "rompían el aire" se podía ver el mismo lugar detrás de ellas solo que mientras que de un lado era un tarde en el otro se podía notar que recién pasaba el medio-día. Esto llamo la atención de Twilight quien pensó que era un hechizo en realización.

-¿Qué extraño?...No se parece a nada que allá estudiado antes…-. Dijo la unicornio que se acercaba hacia tal cosa

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- Grito la Pegaso

-¿Por qué?...-. Pregunta deteniéndose

-No sé, es algo que el Doctor diría…jeje-.

-Oh vamos, no soy tan estúpida, no metería mis cascos en algo desconocido sin estudiarlo…pero sin duda es muy curioso, Quizás lo estudie luego -.

Las ponies volvieron a caminar hasta llegar a la casa del árbol y entraron

-¡SPIKE YA LLEGUE!-. Grito la unicornio

-Oh hola Twilight…-. Dijo el Dragón quien venía desde arriba -¿Dónde estabas?-. Pregunto

-Estaba con…con mi nueva amiga, Ditzy…-.

-Hola-. Dice la Pegaso

-Hola-. Responde el dragón

-¿Vas a algún lado?-. Pregunto la unicornio hacia Spike.

-Rarity me pidió ayuda con cosas de costura y de limpieza-. Respondió con ganas el dragón

-Bueno, si quieres ir…pero no vuelvas muy tarde por favor-.

-Claro, adiós chicas…-. Dijo el pequeño dragón quien salía de la casa.

-Bueno, algo en especial que quieras comer…-. Le pregunto Twilight a Ditzy.

-Lo que tengas está bien…-.

-bueno, veré que tengo-. Dijo Twilight quien partió para la cocina.

Ditzy quedo sola en el salón principal de la casa del árbol y noto que el "mensaje" que había visto antes estaba completo y se leía claramente "NO PARPADEES" como si se hubiese completado mientras ellas no estaban, a Ditzy esto se le hace muy extraño ya que recordaba perfectamente que no decía eso, asi que pregunta.

-Oye Twilight, ¿Podrías venir?

-¿Qué necesitas?-. Pregunta desde la cocina.

-Ven, mira esto-.

Twilight vuelve a la sala y pregunta. -¿Qué sucede Ditzy?-.

-Mira, ha cambiado…-. Dijo señalando hacia las extrañas palabras.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?-.

-La cosa esa, las palabras…-.

-Qué, pero si ya me preguntaste por eso, te dije que ha estado aquí desde antes que llegara-.

Ditzy no entendía, Twilight decía que las palabras simpre habían estado asi, mientras que ella recordaba que esto no era asi, "Quizás si me estoy volviendo loca". Pensó ella.

-¿Y crees que significa eso de "No parpadees"?-. Pregunto Ditzy

-No tengo idea, solo debe ser una coincidencia en la vieja madera, Ignóralo, vamos ¿Te gusta el eno frito?

-Si-. Responde la pegaso a pesar de que no era de sus comidas favoritas

-Genial, la cena estará en unos minutos-.

Era la hora de la cena y mientras la ponies comía era inevitable que empezase una conversación

-Y bien Ditzy, ¿A qué te dedicas?-.

-Trabajo para la oficina postal de equestria…Pero me despidieron hace poco, Je-. Dijo Ditzy mientras un poco triste por la última parte

-¿Tienes Familia?, ya sabes, Padres, Hermanos, algo asi…-.

-N…No quiero hablar de eso…-. Mientras comía su comida

La unicornio se sentía mal por hacer esa pregunta, así que sin seguir la conversación ambas siguieron comiendo hasta que Twilight se Percató de que en la ventana que estaba tras Ditzy, la cual estaba frente a ella, había una estatua bastante aterradora. Twilight se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la venta, cosa que extraña a Ditzy la que pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Qué demonios hace una estatua aquí…?-. Dijo estando frente a la ventana

-Quizás alguien la dejo ahí...-.

-Oh por favor no seas ingenua, eso es imposible…-. Dijo la unicornio quine se dio vuelta y comienza a pensar.

-Emm ¿Twilight?-. Pregunto mientras trago saliva

-Espera Ditzy…-. Dice prensando

-Pero, la, la…-. Dice tartamudeando

-Ahora no, espera un segundo-. Dice tratando de callar a la pegaso

-la, la, la, ¡LA ESTATUA!-. Grita y señala hacia la ventana para que la unicornio se diese la vuelta, cosa que consigue. Twilight, al darse la vuelta ve que la estatua ahora estaba en una posición de ataque.

-¿Qué Cara…?.-. Decía Twilight hasta que es interrumpida por Ditzy quien grito

-¡TWILIGHT!-.

Twilight se voltea y vio lo imaginable…Una estatua, exactamente igual a la otra solo que esta estaba cubriéndose los ojos y estaba justo a la izquierda de la entrada a la cocina

-¿Cómo…?-. Pregunto Twilight mientras se acercaba y se ponía en frente de la estatua. -Es, es imposible…-. Dijo mientras miraba ambas estatuas.

-Ten cuidado, esas cosas parecen peligrosas…-. Dijo Ditzy.

-No siento que haya tendió contacto mágico recientemente, ¿cómo rayos llego aquí?-.

Mientras ambas miraban a la estatua que estaba en la cocina, Ditzy se percató de que la estatua de afuera ya no estaba.

-¡Twilight la de afuera ya no está!-. Dijo asustada

-¡¿Qué?!-. Dijo mientras volteaba.

En el mismo instante que ambas ponies dejaron de ver a la estatua que estaba dentro, en la cocina, esta desaparece. Asustando mucho más a las 2 ponies.

-¿Estamos bajo ataque?-. Pregunto Ditzy preocupada

-No lo sé...-. Dijo Twilight quien caminaba hacia atrás con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que choca con algo que sentía frio. Al voltear vio a una de las estatuas que estaba en posición de ataque y que causaba mucho miedo.

-Aaaaaah-. Grita la unicornio cerrando los ojos y corriendo hacia la sala principal, siendo seguida por Ditzy.

-¿Qué Hacemos?-. Pregunta Twilight asustada mientras veía que los pegasos se acervan lentamente.

-¡Tú eres la inteligente, dime tu!-.

Twilight pensaba lo más rápido que podía, mientras parpadeaba, no sabía qué hacer para detener a esas criaturas, así que sin más remedio utiliza su magia para transportarse a ella y a Ditzy fuera de la casa del árbol.

Ya era de noche, había luna llena y llovía un poco la ponies estaban asustadas y Ditzy dice a los gritos

-¿¡QUE RAYOS ERAN ESAS COSAS!?-.

-No lo sé-. Dijo respirando bruscamente.

-¿¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN!?-. Preguntó nuevamente.

-No lo sé-. Dijo de la misma forma.

-¿¡QUE VAMOS A HACER!?-.

-¡POR CELESTIA, CALLATE, ESTOY TRATANDO DE PENSAR!-. Dijo la unicornio gritando de forma furiosa

Ditzy no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba asustada y bajo precion, asi con ganas de llorar sale corriendo hacia el norte alejándose de Twilight.

-¡Espera Ditzy, no quise…Ven a aquí debemos estar juntas!-. Dice a los gritos para luego salir tras la pony.

Al alcanzar a la pony vio que esta estaba parrada enfrente de una de las grietas que había en el aire, solo que esta era más grande y se podía ver un paisaje soleado en el cual se podían ver unos ponies a lo lejos. A Twilight esto no le llamo mucho la atención ya que estaba muy asustada, pero Ditzy no dudo ni un segundo en lo que sus ojos veian, era un pony marrón claro, castaño quien tenía un curiosa Cuite Mark. Era el Doctor.

-¿¡DOCTOR!?-. Grita a todo lo que su voz le permitió.

**67 Años En El Pasado **

El Doctor había escuchado una voz, una voz femenina que dijo claramente "Doctor". Pero no era una voz ordinaria era la voz de su compañera. Ditzy Doo.

-¡DITZY!-. Dice lleno de felicidad corriendo hacia la grieta temporal

El Doctor ve que la dulce pegaso se estaba por abalanzar sobre la grieta así que dice

-¡NO ESPERA!...Nadie sabe lo que podría pasar si toca una de estas cosas…bueno, si se, la potencial destrucción del tiempo y el espacio pero no es momento de discutir eso… ¿Dónde estás?-.

-En 2011…-. Ditzy iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida por el Doctor

-¿Esa es Twilight?-. Pregunto pensando en que él estaba en lo cierto.

-Sí, pero tenemos un problema…-. Decía la pegaso quien vuelve a ser interrumpida

-¿Los Pegasos verdad?-.

-Así es…-. Dijo Ditzy. -¿Doctor que son esas cosas?-. Preguntó

-Son Ángeles…Pegasos, pegasos llorosos…Y no, no importa lo que vean o escuchen, NO SON ESTATUAS. Si llegan a apartar la vista de ellos, solo por un segundo morirán, por esto mismo no deben ni parpadear ¿entendido?-. Ditzy trago saliva y el Doctor continuo. -¿Qué fue lo que les paso?-.

Mientras la pegaso explicaba Twilight se sentía la pony mas tonta del planeta, estaba viendo con sus propios ojos al Doctor y no solo eso, sino que también estaba escuchando su voz. Luego de razonar por unos segundos pensó que todo lo que dijo Ditzy podría ser real así que escucho atentamente lo que hablaban.

-Aquí han estado apareciendo grietas en el aire y las paredes, ¿Qué son?-.

-Son grietas temporales, un punto preciso donde el futuro y el pasado chocan al mismo tiempo, Como esta…Son muy peligrosas, si tan solo llegan a tocar una podrían ser borradas de toda la realidad, oh incluso peor, provocar la completa destrucción del universo.

-¿Doctor que Vamos a hacer?-. Pregunto Daila quien estaba de espaldas para evitar a los pegasos

-Tranquilas, tengo un plan…La cosa es que puedo reparar todo esto, puedo detener a los pegasos pero necesito mi TARDIS, y al menos que esta se retroalimente de la energía de 1 objeto en 2 planos temporales distintos no funcionara…-. Explico el Doctor de forma rápida

-¿Justo como pusiste en la Carta?-. Pregunto Twilight

-¿La Carta?¿Que Carta?-. Preguntó el Doctor

Ditzy abre sus alas dejando caer el destornillador y la dicha carta, asi que Twilight la levanta con su magia y Ditzy dice.

-Esta, la encontré en un tronco, cerca de donde estaba la TARDIS-.

-¡Lean esa Carta ahora!-. Dijo sentándose y sacando la carta que el había escrito la cual colgaba de la solapa de su corbata

Twilight leyó la carta rápidamente mientras el Doctor seguía la suya con la vista, al terminar el Doctor dice

-Quizás tengamos una oportunidad después de todo…-.

-¿Qué es la misma carta, como es posible?-. Pregunto Twilight

-Emm…-. Pensó en una forma de explicar la paradoja. -Los ponies Asumen que el tiempo es la progresión estricta de la causa sobre el efecto, es decir, si algo pasa en el pasado tendrá su consecuencia en el futuro, pero en realidad es como una gran bola de cosas Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey-.

-Emm Doc', no quiero presionar pero hay estatuas aquí, Así que si no sería mucha molestia ¡APRESURESE!-. Dijo Daila quien estaba sumamente concentrada en no parpadear mientras miraba a las estatuas.

-Está bien chicas, Ahora puedo salvarlas, puedo salvar a todos…Pero para esto las necesito a ustedes…Deben ir a hacia la TARDIS, que está en la vieja biblioteca de ponyville, cuando estén allí pongan la carta sobre la consola de navegación y usen el destornillador sónico...-. Ahí fue cuando Ditzy recordó el nombre de tal cosa -…El Destornillador funciona con una interfaz psíquica, solo piensen en unificar la energía, presionen el botón y ocurrirá-. Explico el marrón pony quien estaba bastante exaltado. –Dentro de la TARDIS no tienen que preocuparse por los Pegasos o las grietas temporales-.

-Oh y por cierto chicas, hay una estatua detrás de ustedes-.

Twilight y Ditzy se voltean y efectivamente ven una estatua, ambas estaban asustadas bajo la luz de la luna y la lluvia que había en ese tiempo. Mientras el Doctor se levantaba y ponía la carta en la solapa de su azul corbata, Ditzy dijo.

-Do, Doctor…Tengo mucho miedo-. Dice con voz tierna y asustada

-¿Sabes que Ditzy?…Yo también…-. Dijo el Doctor mirando fijamente a la Pegaso, la cual observaba unos ojos azules llenos de coraje.

-¡ALLONS-Y!-. Grito el pony quien salió corriendo a toda velocidad y fue seguido por la Campirana pony.

**67 Años En El Futuro**

Twilight Observaba a la estatua mientras que Ditzy recogía el Destornillador y la carta.

-¡Vamos!-. Dijo Ditzy con voz de aliento

-¿!ESTAS LOCA!?-. De verdad vas a hacer lo que dijo

-Claro, no tenemos opción-. Dijo Ditzy quien también miraba a la estatua

-¡PERO, PERO…!-. Decía la unicornio morado de forma muy exaltada

-Oye, yo también estoy muy asustada, pero nuestras vidas corren peligro…Además tu eres una de las portadoras de la Armonía, has vencido a Discord y a Nithgmare Moon; podemos lograrlo-. Dijo la inocente pony quien seguía mirando a la estatua.

-Sí, pero esto es…-. Dijo Twilight sin saber cómo reaccionar

-Escucha, no me importa que no creas en el Doctor a pesar de que acabas de verlo…pero no puedo hacer esto sola necesitó tu ayuda, ¡PORFAVOR!-. Dijo Ditzy suplicando mientras un fuerte ardor por no parpadear, le tomaba los ojos.

Twilight pensó por unos segundos y Grito. -¡ESTA BIEN!-. Pare luego usar en hechizo que transporto a ella a Ditzy y, sin que se diese cuenta, también a la estatua del pegaso.

**67 Años En El Pasado**

El Doctor y Daila estaban corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la vieja biblioteca que ya habían visitado, pero esta vez estaban mucho más serios y apurados, Daila tenía miedo, algo que no era de extrañarse en alguien que conoce al Doctor por primera vez. Ella pensaba que se había metido en un alocado lio y tenía ganas de abandonar todo eh irse a casa. Pero a su vez sus pensamientos contrastaban con todas las cosas que estaban pasando así que prefería quedarse callada y seguir las órdenes del Doctor, quien parecía saber lo que estaba pasando. Mientras que a este se le podía notar una fuerte valentía que era visible a kilómetros, a pesar de que en el fondo sentía un miedo como ninguno, Así era su vida, Así vivía cada día.

-¿Doctor, como sabremos cuando nos atacaran?-. Pregunto Daila

-Pues, es claro que si nos quisieran matar ya lo hubieran hecho…-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Supongo que quieren que reparemos la TARDIS, por eso tenemos que hacerlo lo más rápido posible…-. Dijo mientras seguían corriendo hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca.

**67 Años En El Futuro**

Al aparecer en el bosque Ditzy vio que la estatua también se había movido con ella, pero al parecer solo fue por un segundo hasta que esta desapareció

-Wow…Wow-. Decia Ditzy mientras respiraba rápido. –Bien, ¿Dónde estamos?-.

-Déjame ver…-. Dijo Twilight mientras trataba de ver el cielo –Di, Ditzy…Podrías subir al cielo y mover un poco las nubes de lluvia…Necesitó ver las estrellas.

Ditzy abrió sus alas dejando caer el Destornillador y voló hacia las nubes, con algo de torpeza logro, en poco tiempo, despejar el cielo. La pegaso bajo hasta la tierra, muy mojada, y le dijo a la unicornio.

-Creo que así está bien…-.

-Perfecto…-. Dijo mientras miraba el cielo. –Esa es la Osa mayor…O sea que el norte esta por ahí…Bien, ya logre ubicarme…¡Vamos!-.

Luego de esto, Ditzy tomo el Destornillador y ambas partieron hacia la biblioteca que no parecía muy lejana.

**67 Años En El Pasado**

-Bueno, Aquí estamos…-. Dijo Daila quien ya no le daba los pulmones de tanto correr

-Así es…-. Dijo el Doctor quien también respiraba bruscamente.

-¿Quién sabe cuántas de esas cosas hay ahí dentro?-.

-¿Dos?-. Dice el potro marrón irónicamente

-¿Por qué 2?-. Pregunta Daila

-Oh no lo sé…Somos 2 Ponies, de 2 universos distintos, tratando de unir 2 porciones de Espacio Tiempo, Me gusta el numero 2…-. Dijo sarcásticamente y lleno de carisma. -¿Sabías que puedo tocar El Concierto para flauta n.º 2 de Mozart completo?-. Dijo en forma de alarde.

-¿Tocas flauta?-. Pregunto sorprendida mientras caminaban despacio hacia la entrada.

-Sí, no, bueno en realidad si, pero no YO exactamente…Es difícil de explicar-. Dijo sin saber cómo explicar aquella cosa.

Al entrar en la biblioteca los ponies vieron el mismo lugar que antes, todo desordenado y destruido, los ponies avanzaron y fueron hacia las distintas puertas que tenia el gran salón principal, pero solo se encontraron con cuartos vacios, hasta que encontraron un cuadro, el cual no tenía puertas, o por lo menos ya no estaban. Avanzaron por el mismo, mientras unas míseras y muy pequeñas antorchas, que estaban a punto de apagarse, iluminaban la escena. Se encontraron con una gran escalera principal que está casi en ruinas, sumamente descuidada y con muchas grietas.

-¿Piensas ir por ahí?-. Pregunto Daila con su Acento

-Si…-.

-No se ve muy estable…-. Dijo desconfiando de la escalera

-Oh vamos no pasara nada, eh hecho esto cientos de veces…-. Dijo el Doctor quien quería apresurarse en su tarea

-Doc', esa escalera está en muy mal estado, Además es hueca por debajo, podría colapsar en cualquier momento-.

-Vamos Daila, no tenemos tiempo para esto debemos apurarnos-. Dijo el Doctor quien

No quería seguir perdiendo tiempo

-No, busquemos otra escalera, es un lugar grande, debe tener alguna otra…-. Dice Daila resignada de la idea del Doctor.

-Por dios, todo está bien mira…-. Dice el Doctor quien empieza a subir la escalera y se para en el centro de la misma. -¿Ves?, no sucedió nada, pode…-. Decía el Doctor hasta que es interrumpido por Daila quien decía.

-¡DOC' CUIDADO!-. Dice Daila que señalo hacia la parte derecha de la escalera

El Doctor miro a su lado y efectivamente la escalera no soportaba el peso del Doctor, asi que este, a toda prisa, sube la escalera que al mismo tiempo se caia a pedasos. Ya con el Doctor arriba y la escalera derrumbada, Daila dice.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ERA SEGURO-. Dijo con tono enojado

-No creo que sea momento para discutir eso…Vamos encuentra otra forma de subir…-.

-Emm, Doctor, Ti…-. Decía la pony campirana hasta que fue interrumpida por el Doctor quien decía.

-Ya lo sé…Vamos vete, yo me encargo -.

A continuación de que el potro marrón terminase de hablar, Daila volvió hacia donde había estado antes, buscando otra escalera para ir con el Doctor, el cual se había quedado en la segunda planta el cual tenía justo detrás de una estatua de un pegaso lloroso. El Doctor justo antes de que Daila, quien caminaba de espaldas para poder seguir viendo a la estatua, dejara la habitación se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente la estatua mientras decía.

-Así que… ¿Por qué hacen esto?...Sé que puedes entenderme, y que tienes algunas habilidades Psíquicas con las que puedes responderme, Vamos…-.

-¿Solo eso, volver con los tuyos?...Pude haberlos llevado si no me hubieran atacado, Puedo llevarlos ahora, ¡PAREN ESTO Y VAMONOS!-. Dijo con los ojos cerrados, al recibir telepáticamente la respuesta de la estatua quien seguía "hablando" con el Doctor.

-¿Cómo que ya es muy tarde?-. Pregunto para seguir escuchando en su mente lo que le decía la estatua.

-Pero Nos estaban por atrapar, no es mi culpa que 2 de ustedes hayan muerto…-. Dijo el Doctor, quien iba a seguir hablando hasta que fue interrumpido por la estatua quien le dijo mediante la mente. "Ya no hay vuelta atrás, cuando repares la nave atacaremos y asi nos apoderaremos de todo el tiempo y el espacio…pero a ti no te mandaremos al pasado como a los otros…oh no, te mataremos de la forma más dolorosa que puedes imaginar".

-Está bien, los estaré esperando, solo tengan en cuenta que millones han tratado, y todavía sigo aquí…-. Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el corredor de la derecha

-¡ALLONS-Y!-. Grito el Doctor, quien salía corriendo por el mismo corredor.

Daila estaba buscando otra escalera para poder subir al segundo piso. Entraba en muchos cuartos pero solo se encontraba con montones y montones de libros, al entrar en la Primera habitación de la derecha se encontró con que había una estatua de pegaso en la habitación, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces la pony empezó a caminar hacia atrás mirando la estatua hasta que en la entrada de la habitación choco con otra estatua. Llena de miedo, sin poder escapar y al no poder mirar a ambas estatuas al mismo tiempo la pony cerro sus ojos y se tiro al suela a esperar lo inevitable

**67 Años En El Futuro**

Mientras las ponies más se adentraban en el "Maldito" bosque, podían sentirse más incomodas, como si de alguna forma el destino no quisiesen que estuviesen por la zona. Todas están se volvieron mucho más grandes cuando de a poco empezaron a escuchar un sonido que se acercaba hacia las ponies, parecía algún tipo de llanto cosa que incomodo a Ditzy que dijo.

-¿Que fue eso?-. Pregunto la pegaso sintiendo algo de pavor

-Parece una especie de llanto, ¡Y PARECE QUE VIENE HACIA NOSOTRAS!-.

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?-.

-No, no lo sé, hay muchas extrañas criaturas en este bosque…-. Dijo Twilight, con una chispa de luz saliendo de su cuerno, mirando hacia de donde venía el sonido.

Entre todos los árboles, el descuidado camino, la leve lluvia y una densa niebla salió una pequeña pony, una filly de un color algo verdoso, anqué esto no se notaba muy bien. La pony venia corriendo con mucha fuerza para ser solo una pequeña y estaba, efectivamente, llorando sin prestar mucha atención por el camino y debido a esto choca contra Ditzy. Luego del fuerte golpe la pequeña pony se asusta y mientras estaba a punto de salir corriendo otra vez es interrumpida por Twilight quien dice.

-¡Oye, no te asustes, no voy a lastimarte!, por favor cálmate…-. Dice Twilight tratando de calmar a la pequeña pony, la cual se tranquilizó un poco.

A todo esto Ditzy se levanta y Dice.

-No deberías correr por un bosque maldito Sola, y a los gritos ¿Cuántos Años Tienes?-.

-Cu, cuatro…-. Dijo con una voz suave.

-¿¡CUATRO AÑOS!?-. Dicen ambas adultas

-¿Tus Padres dónde están?-. pregunto Ditzy.

-Se, se fueron…-. Dijo muy tristemente y asustada.

-¿Qué?... ¿A DONDE?-. Pregunto la unicornio con la chispa en su cuerno.

-…no…! NO LO SE!-. Grito la pequeña Filly quien se puso a llorar con mucha fuerza

-Tranquila por favor… ¿Podrías contarnos lo que sucedió?-. Volvió a preguntar Twilight

-E, Es, Estaba en mi cuarto tomando una siesta…Y cuando me desperté, llame a mi mami y no me respondió así que llame a mi papi y no me respondió entonces me levante de mi cama y los fui a buscar y no los encontré y entonces me asuste un poco porque nosotros vivimos lejos de Ponyville...-. Decía con su dialecto de niña y de forma pausada mientras mantenía unas lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué más?-. Pregunto Ditzy de forma amigable

-…Bu, bueno…después de eso los seguir buscando por nuestra casa y ahí fue cuando vi algo que me dio mucho miedo…Ha, había una tipo de estatua en la habitación de mi mami y mi papi, me asusto mucho y antes de que me diera cuenta la estatua estaba delante de mí no sé como pero eso me asusto más así que Salí corriendo muy rápido mientras llamaba a mi mami y a mi papi pero no estaban…-. Twilight y, a pesar de su torpeza, Ditzy entendieron lo que eso significaba.

-...Cuando Salí era de noche así que no podía ver mucho y estaba lloviendo iba a ir por el camino que iba con mi padre hacia Ponyville, pero ahí también había una estatua, no sabía que hacer…así que corrí hacia la parte del bosque para perderla…Pe, pero ¡AHORA ME PERDI YO!-. Dijo gritando la última frase mientras comenzaba con el llanto nuevamente

-Oye, oye, Tranquila ya no estas perdida, estas con nosotras…Te aseguro que encontraremos a tus padres…-. Dijo la unicornio

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-. Pregunto Ditzy a la pony de tono verde frente a la poca luz que brindaba la unicornio.

\- Da…Daila Sm…-. Mientras la pequeña pony hablaba, paso lo inimaginable, apareció una de las estatuas detrás de ella la cual toco a la pequeña, desapareciendo en el instante.

**87 Años En El Pasado**

La pequeña Pony, conocida como Daila se había despertado en una pradera, completamente vacía, era de día y hacia algo de calor. Esto le extrañaba mucho a la pequeña pony terrestre ya que podía recordar perfectamente que hace unos segundos estaba en una abrumadora noche. "¿Dónde estoy?". Pensó ella, Seguía asustada, pero ahora gracias a que era de dia y estaba en una gigante pradera no tenía mucho miedo, así que aguanto las ganas de llorar y dijo a los gritos

-¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien?... ¿Señorita unicornio purpura?-. Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se empezó a incomodarse un poco, como cualquier niño lo haría. Así que sin ganas de quedarse ahí parada en el medio de la nada camino, recorrió un largo camino, el sol seguía en el cielo, pero esto no quitaba que la pequeña pony sintiera más miedo a cara rato que pasaba sola. Luego de un rato caminando en el medio de la nada vio a lo lejos unos ponies en una pequeña carroza, iban bastante lento y parecían ser toda una familia, Eran 2 ponies mayores, macho y hembra mientras que los otros 2 eran más jóvenes, casi como Daila. La pequeña Filly corrió hacia ellos poniéndose muy feliz de que ver a alguien, Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar del cansancio de haber caminado por horas. Cuando se estaba acercando con un pequeño llanto, uno de los pequeños ponies la vio y le aviso a su madre diciéndole.

-Ma' ¿Qué eso?-. Dice el pequeño Señalando hacia la pequeña Daila con una acento campirano

-Parece una pequeña…-. Respondió la Madre de los pequeños ponies con el mismo acento

Cuando Daila ya estaba más cerca noto bien la los 4 ponies. Uno de los ponies mayores es un macho de color marrón claro, con crin negra y una Cuite Mark de una bellota, La hembra era de crin rojiza, piel de color verde suave y una cuite Mark de una máquina de coser mientras que los 2 ponies pequeños no tenían cuite Mark y uno tenía su crin roja mientras que el otro de un rojo mucho más oscuro, rayando el color del vino.

-¿Qué Demo?...-. Decía la pony hembra hasta que es abrasada por la pequeña Daila quien, llorando, Decía.

-Oh gracias, Gracias…-. Decía a los llantos emocionada por haber encontrado a otros ponies

-¿Qué haces por aquí pequeña?-. Pregunto el Padre con acento campirano, parecía que todos lo tenían.

-Es, es, que…!NO LO SE!-. Dijo y empezó con un llanto mas fuerte

-Oye Niña, cálmate un poco…Cuéntanos lo que te ha pasado-.

Daila Trago saliva y explico de la forma más coherente posible todo lo que le había sucedido a esta pequeña familia, expresándose como lo haría una niña de 4 años, muy asustada. Pero mientras a Daila le sucedía esto, en el futuro estaban Twilight y Ditzy, quien quedó muy asustadas

**87 Años En El Futuro.**

Las ponies Gritan con todas sus fuerzas por tremendo susto.

-¡AAAAHH!-. Grito Ditzy a la par de Twilight quien por el susto dejo de producir la chispa de magia que mantenía iluminado el lugar.

-¿Ditzy? ¿Ditzy?-. Dice mirando hacia todos lados en la oscuridad mientras hacia una nueva chispa

Con la nueva chispa ya en su cuerno mira hacia todos lados, viendo que Ditzy se encontraba en su derecha mientras que la pequeña pony y, posteriormente, la estatua habían desaparecido

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR?!-. Dice Twilight sumamente asustada

-¡NO, NO SE…!-. Responde Ditzy. –Ha, había una estatua y luego, menos de un segundo después la pequeña ya no estaba-.

-No…no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo…-. Decía Twilight mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero Twi…-.

-¡¿NO LO ENTINEDES?!-. Dice la unicornio gritándole a Ditzy, para calmarse y seguir hablando de forma calmada. –Ditzy escucha, Esas cosas, las estatuas…Mataron a la niña, a sus padres, y te puedo asegurar que a todos los ponies que han estado despareciendo estos últimos días…-. Al terminar de decir esto se voltea y continúa. -Esto es demasiado, incluso para mí, Adiós-. Y sola, empezó a caminar dejando a Ditzy atrás

-¿Enserio…me dejas? ¿Qué hay del Doctor, de la estatuas?...¡¿QUE ES LO QUE VOY A HACER SIN TI?!-.

Twilight se detiene y escucha a Ditzy en la casi-total oscuridad

-Por favor, no puedo hacerlo sola…El Doctor cuenta con nosotras, él nunca nos ha fallado y yo no voy a fallarle…Mi, mira, sé que no soy la más brillante, y hasta podría decirse que soy muy estúpida, pero el Doctor me necesita…y aunque quisiera, no puedo ayudarlo sin tu ayuda…Por favor, hazlo por mí, por el Doctor, y por esa niña que acaba de morir por nuestra culpa…-.

-¡¿NUESTRA, CULPA?!-. Dice de forma indignada. -¡SI TU Y NOVIO ALIEN NO HUBIERAN LLEGADO AQUÍ EN PRIMER LUGAR NADA DE ESTO HABRIA PASADO!-.

-Twilight por favor-. Dice la Pegaso con una mirada sumamente triste.

La unicornio purpuro mantenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le impedia decir mas cosas, y en su cerebro daban vueltas muchas cosas, asi que luego de pensarlo por un momento opta por la opción menos segura, pero la correcta. Asi que dando se vuelta se pone en frente de Ditzy y dice.

-Está bien, que Celestia se apiade de nosotras…-. Dijo Twilight quien empezó con paso rápido, a ir a hacia la biblioteca siendo seguida por Ditzy quien decía en voz Baja

-Muchas, muchas gracias…-.

**67 Años En El Pasado**

Daila estaba tirada en el suelo, rodeada de estatuas. Ella, a pesar de que sabía que su fin estaba por llegar simplemente se relajó y pensó en una gran pradera de manzanas que hiso que se calme. Habían pasado ya varios segundos, pero nada había pasado, así que Daila sin temor y con algo de coraje se levantó abriendo de apoco cada uno de sus ojos. Lo que vio, fue a las 2 estatuas en posición de Ataque mirando hacia ella, esto le extraño mucho a Daila ya que el Doctor le había dicho claramente que no la dejara de ver, pero no había pasado nada. En ese momento Daila dejo temerle a las estatuas, al salir de la habitación, echando una mirada rápida hacia las estatuas, Le paso algo que al principio no entendía. Empezó a recordar cosas que parecían como si no le hubiesen pasado jamas, lo primero fue a 2 ponies adultos y una niña, una familia normal, luego de repente recordó como esa niña estaba corriendo por un bosque nocturno escapando de algo que ella no podía explicar, recordó a 2 ponies, una pegaso y una unicornio y como estas se desvanecieron en el aire para aparecer en una pradera. Daila estaba confundía, mientras seguía recordando y veía como la pequeña filly crecía llego a la conclusión de que esa pony era ella, 20 años en el pasado. "¿Qué Demonios?" Pensó. Tenía en su mente 2 vidas completas que en un punto se unificaban hasta su presente.

-Te, tengo que encontrar al Doctor-. Dijo ella pensando que quizás el pony marrón podría explicarle lo que le había pasado

Salió hacia afuera de la biblioteca para encontrar alguna otra forma de subir, Observo el lugar y noto que había un árbol, lo suficientemente grande con una rama que daba hacia una ventana de la antigua edificación. Daila pensó que podía entrar por ese lugar y asi encontrarse con el Doctor, pero luego de razón por un segundo noto que era casi imposible hacerlo gracias a su anatomía, entonces como no le ocurría otras idea decide dar un rápido vistazo a todo el entorno. Rodeo la biblioteca por la Izquierda y llego a la parte trasera, no había nada que destacar salvo que uno de los árboles se encontraba caído sobre la biblioteca creando un gran hoyo que le permitiría pasar fácilmente a la pony. Esto le causaba intriga a Daila ya que hace tiempo que no había sucedido un temporal lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar un árbol de ese tamaño, pero la pony ignoro esto, y haciendo algo de equilibrio subió por el tronco del árbol hasta entrar en la biblioteca. Dentro de ella Estaba el Doctor quien seguía recorriendo el segundo piso en busca de Daila y de la TARDIS, hasta que en un gran golpe de suerte ambos ponies cruzan su camino otra vez.

-Oh, Gracias al cielo, ¿estás bien?-. Dijo el Doctor al ver a Daila

-Sí, eso creo…-. Dice la pony terrestre pensando en lo que le había sucedido minutos atrás

-Bien, vamos la TARDIS está por aquí puedo sentirla-. Dijo el pony quien emprendía camino hacia la dirección de done venia Daila.

-¿Emm, Doc'?-. Pregunto

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bu, bueno no sé cómo explicar esto pero…-. La pony toma Aire y continúa. –Recuerdo mi vida…-.

-Aja-. Dijo el Doctor, esperando cualquier cosa viniendo de la campirana pony

-…De dos maneras distintas-.

-¿Qué? -. Pregunta desconcertado

-De dos maneras distintas, Como si hubiera vivido mi vida 2 veces…En una Recuerdo ser una pony común y corriente como siempre lo he sido, viviendo y viajando con mis padres y mis hermanos…Pero en otra recuerdo que tenía otra familia, otra madre y otro padre, sin hermanos, y estatuas…¡HABIA ESTATUAS DOCTOR!, y de repente me encuentro con mi actual familia, en el medio de la nada…¿Qué me está pasando?-. Explico de forma asustada

-Bueno, Para empezar los ángeles se alimentan de las paradojas que ellos mismos crean al mandar a alguien al pasado, pero este, Emm…¿Grupo?…Se alimenta de los recuerdos de sus víctimas, y tu Daila eres el festín perfecto por Décadas…Solo piensa, una pony que siente un irracional miedo hacia las estatuas desde que tiene memoria, o cree tenerla…¿Podrías repetirme eso último que dijiste, lo de las 2 vidas?

-Pues, Recuerdo mi vida como siempre ha sido, mis hermanos, mis padres la Granja los viajes, todo…Pero a la vez recuerdo otra familia, era muy pequeña y un día ¡HABIA ESTATUAS! De repente estaban ahí asi que corri con todas mis fuerzas, luego creo que recuerdo haberme encontrado con alguien y luego aquí en el medio de la nada con mis actuales padres…2 Vidas diferentes que se unen en lo que soy ahora, ¿Qué me sucede?-. Explico Daila y pregunto con tono algo asustado.

-Bueno, lo que te sucede es conocido como un bloqueo memorial…-. Explico brevemente el Doctor

-¿Y eso que provoca?-. Preguntó

-Se llama "Bloqueo Memorial", ¿Qué crees que provoca?-. Dijo el Doctor de forma irónica

Daila pensó por un momento y respondió. –Oh, claro…-.

-Bueno como te decía, tus recuerdos bloqueados fueron reemplazados por los mismos Ángeles…-. Explicaba el Doctor para ser interrumpido por Daila.

-¿Ángeles?

-Ángeles, Pegasos, el termino no importa…Esas cosas usaron sus habilidades psíquicas para imponerte recuerdos que nunca viviste, Pero no contaban con que su Bloqueo Memorial se fuese a terminar, Provocado por…Emm no se ¿talvez por qué dejaste de temerle a las estatuas?-.

Entonces Daila en ese momento ato unos cabos sueltos y responde.

-Pe-Pero, ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí?-.

-Para poder sobrevivir por décadas, Al ser pequeña eras su mejor Opción…Solo piensa esto, Una pony de tu edad que vivió toda su vida con un irracional miedo hacia las estatuas y nunca supo porque, es una fuente de energía inacabable por cuanto ¿90, 100 Años?-. Explico de forma perspicaz.

Daila le dolía la cabeza de tanta explicación por parte del doctor, así que pregunto

-Entonces ¿yo soy de otra época?-. Pregunto la pony de dorados cabellos

-En efecto, del 2011 para ser más exactos…-.

-Y los otros ponies, como mis padres o mis hermanos, Recordaran haberme encontrado en el medio de la nada o de la otra forma…-.

-Eso no lo sé, quizás recuerden ambas, al igual que tú-.

Daila luego de esta pequeña conversación se sienta en el suelo sobre sus patas traseras y se pone a reflexionar unos momentos hasta que el doctor le pregunta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a el futuro cuando esto termine?-.

-No no no, Ahora tengo mi familia, mi vida aquí, No puedo dejar esto…Pero por otro lado…-. Decía Daila quien no sabía qué decisión tomar.

-Está bien no te preocupes, Ahora vamos, la TARDIS está cerca-. Dijo el Doctor quien continúo hacia el corredor a la izquierda del gran hoyo en la pared y fue seguido por Daila

**67 Años En El Futuro**

Twilight y Ditzy se encontraban caminando hacia la biblioteca, la cual Twilight pudo ubicar gracias a las estrellas, El lugar era Oscuro, Húmedo y por demás peligroso. Noche era larga y, de apoco, las nubes de tormenta iban desapareciendo, Mientras las ponies caminaban de un momento a otro se pudo sentir un frio desgarrador, intenso y aunque muy raro suene "Malvado"

-¿Es idea mía o hizo más frio de un momento para otro?-. Pregunto Twilight mientras el frio le llegaba hasta las rodillas

-Si-. Responde Ditzy quien empieza a bajar la velocidad hasta detenerse en frente de Twilight.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando?-. Pregunta la unicornio

En ese mismo momento Ditzy ve de re-ojo, en el fondo y a lo lejos una de las estatuas, quedando sumamente impactado y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ay no…-. Dice la unicornio al notar la expresión de su compañera.

A continuación Twilight voltea la cabeza hacia los 2 lados, Izquiera y Derecha, y efectivamente ve 2 estatuas de cada lado

-Corre-. Dijo la unicornio

Y así fue como ambas ponies comenzaron a corren mientras eran perseguidas por las estatuas que se movían muy rápido entre los arboles con unas expresiones que causaban miedo a quien sea que las viese. Las ponies corrían con todas sus fuerzas, pero las estatuas no las dejaban respirar, yendo por los laterales del sendero, en los árboles, y atrás de las propias ponies en el camino. De repente y de milagro Twilight ve en el fondo y a lo lejos la Dichosa y antigua biblioteca a unos 200 mentros de los ponies aproximadamente.

-Ditzy, cuando te diga "ahora", voltéate y mira a las estatuas-.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque yo?-. Dice la pegaso que no se había percatado de la biblioteca y discrepaba con la unicornio.

-Tus ojos son…Especiales, podrás mirar a todas a la vez…-. Explico Twilight, hablando sumamente agitada por tanto correr, quien se sintió mal por hacer notal el defecto de Ditzy.

Ditzy se cinto ofendida a pesar que sabía que era la verdad así que dijo. -¿Segura?-. de la forma brusca y entre respiros al igual que su compañera

-Sí… ¡AHORA!-. Grito Twilight y en ese mismo segundo Ditzy se dio la vuelta y pudo ver perfectamente a las 5 estatuas de los pegasos que se encontraban tan solo centímetros de la rubia pegaso, todos en posición de ataque y sumamente aterradores

-¿Twilight?-. Pregunto mientras tragaba y respiraba bruscamente

Al no recibir respuesta Ditzy se alarmo mas de lo que estaba, pero no volteo por miedo a las estatuas, Seguía ahí inmóvil y en su mente solo estaba el Deseo de que en un resplandor de luz salga el Doctor con su TARDIS y la salve de ese terrible peligro…Pero ella sabía que eso no iba a pasar, no esta vez. Todos los segundos en esa situación parecían Horas, hasta que luego de un tiempo se escuchó la voz del desaparecido unicornio

-¡Esta bien Ditzy, Desde aquí puedo ver a las 5 estatuas, así que CUIDADOSAMENTE retrocede y ven aquí arriba!…-. Dijo la Unicornio que su voz sonaba como pura esperanza en los odios de la pegaso gris.

Ditzy Retrocedió, caminando de espaldas, al alejarse unos metros de las estatuas se da la vuelta y ve la biblioteca, Parecía ser la parte trasera de la misma la cual tenía un enorme y muy viejo tronco de árbol en él. La edificación, a pesar de ser de piedra pura, estaba sumamente vieja y destrozada, se podían ver enredaderas que subían por las paredes, grietas por todas partes e incluso partes enteras que se habían caído. El Lugar no parecía nada seguro, pero esta era la Antigua Biblioteca de Ponyville y era el lugar que el Doctor había indicado. Ditzy subió por el tronco y se puso junto a Twilight.

-Vamos Por favor-. Dijo Twilight quien tenía ya sus ojos Rojos.

Luego de esto Twilight y Ditzy empezaron a caminar, yendo por el corredor izquierdo, el cual solo era alumbrado por la luz que proveía la unicornio. Pero justo ahí en el Pasado el Doctor y Daila estaban por llegar a su objetivo

**67 Años En El Pasado**

El Doctor y Daila se encontraban caminando por un corredor de la Biblioteca y mientras eso pasaba el Doctor pregunta.

-Oye Daila, estaba pensando, cuando todo esto termine, ¿Quizás quieras viajar en la TARDIS?, conmigo y con Ditzy-.

-Emm, no lo sé-. Dijo pensando

-Oh vamos, recuerda que la TARDIS es una máquina del tiempo, podrían pasar días y estarías aquí solo 5 segundo después…Una última aventura, ¿Qué dices?

-Jeje, Déjame pensarlo…-.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que el potro marrón se detiene en una Puerta, Dalila siguió unos metros más.

-Es Aquí-. Dijo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Pregunto Daila quien se volteo y fue hacia el Doctor

-La TARDIS y yo estamos conectados Simbióticamente, y a pesar de ahora que está dividida no la siento muy bien…Desde que estuvimos aquí lo supe, Estaba aquí en el edificio, justo detrás de esta puerta…y está sufriendo… ¿Lista?-.

-¿Crees que haya estatuas?-.

-Talvez-. Dijo el Doctor dijo el Doctor con un tono serio para que a continuación Daila de una fuerte patada tirase la puerta de madera que no era muy resistente.

Dentro de la habitación había unas 9 o 10 Estatuas, todas mirando hacia la TARDIS pero cuando la puerta cayo todas comenzaron a ver hacia los ponies. La nave seguía blanca, sin color y al parecer, sin vida. Pero para empeorar las cosas la Nave era atravesada por una grieta temporal, esto alarmo al Doctor de forma impresionante que no le importo lo pegasos y salió corriendo hacia su nave abriéndola y entrando sin decir nada. Daila quedo aterrorizada ya que todas la estatuas quedaron mirándola a ella.

-¿Doctor?-. Pregunto llena de miedo por la cantidad de estatuas y por sin recibir respuesta. No sabía qué hacer, si irse o entrar a la pequeña nave con su nuevo y extraño amigo.

Sin Pensarlo 2 veces ni en las consecuencias corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la TARDIS y entro también rápidamente cerrando la puerta cuando ya estuvo adentro. Al darse la vuelta y mirar el interior queda en shock.

-Es, es, es, es…-. Repetía al ver la tecnología de los Señores del Tiempo en funcionamiento

-Sí, Si Bienvenida a la TARDIS, tiempo y dimensiones relativas en el espacio, es más grande por dentro y todo eso…-. Dice de forma muy rápida. –Por favor no toques nada-.

Daila seguía sorprendidísima por la nave mientras escuchaba al Doctor que decía

-Está bien, sigue en blanco y la grieta no la atraviesa por dentro…Obvio-. Dijo para detenerse y, de la solapa en su cuello, sacar la carta y ponerla sobre el blanco panel de control

-Bien, bien, bien, bien…-. Repetía de forma rápida el Doctor

-¿Ahora qué?-. Pregunto Daila.

-Esperar que Twilight y Ditzy en cuenten la TARDIS y unan la energía con el Destornillador que tienen… pensando en todas las posibilidades para las 2 ponies, donde la mayoría no eran muy buenas. –Espero que lo logren, son nuestra única esperanza-. Continuo pensando en que le planeta podría desaparecer en cualquier momento debido a las Grietas temporales.

Cuando el Doctor termino de hablar, la TARDIS se empieza a mover y a temblar, cosa que era provocada por los pegasos en el exterior, solo que Daila no sabía esto.

-¿Que sucede?-. Pregunta sin entender

-Los pegasos…Tratan de entrar…-. Explico. -Por dios chicas apresúrense-. Dijo nuevamente deseándole lo mejor a su amiga y a la unicornio.

**67 Años En El Futuro**

-¿Cómo encontraremos la nave?-. Pregunto Twilight

-¿Qué tal esta cosa?-. Dijo Ditzy abriendo sus alas y tomando el Destornillador sónico son su boca.

-¿El Destornillador?-. Dijo Twilight tomándolo con su magia.

-Sí, el Doctor dijo que si pensábamos algo y presionábamos el botón eso sucedería-. Respondió la Pegaso quien tenía la carta, que también había caído, en su boca.

Twilight no sabía bien cómo funcionaba tal cosa, así que busco el botón, luego de unos segundos lo encontró, era minúsculo y casi no se notaba, así que con su magia lo presiono, pero nada sucedió, salvo una luz de color azul que de la punta provino y un sonido bastante extraño

-Nada sucede-. Dijo la unicornio.

-Recuerda que tienes que pensar en lo que quieres-.

Twilight tomo un respiro y entonces, pensando en encontrar la nave, volvió a tratar otra vez. Esta vez el Destornillador se hizo un poco más largo, y haciendo el mismo sonido y luz, Twilight comenzó a sentir una especie de señal, dentro de su cabeza, que le indicaba el camino.

-Es, es imposible-. Dijo Twilight

-Que, ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunto Ditzy

-Esta cosa me está marcando el camino, dentro de mi mente-.

-Bueno que esperas, ¡vamos!-. Dijo la rubia pegaso quien, siguiendo a Twilight, comenzó a caminar-.

Luego de caminar por un tiempo, la señal en la cabeza de Twilight se iba haciendo más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que de un momento a otro la señal, dejo de crecer y la misma llevo a un corredor, Que también estaba oscuro.

-La señal se detiene aquí-. Dijo Twilight

-Entonces Crees que este en aquella habitación-. Dijo Ditzy quien señalaba una entrada, la cual tenía su puerta tirada en el suelo

-Sí, justo ahí, es lo que esta cosa señala-.

Ambas ponies avanzaron, al llegar a la entrada echaron un pequeño vistazo con la luz que emanaba la magia de Twilight. Vieron que la habitación estaba llena de estatuas, todos mirando hacia las ponies que en la entrada se encontraban, en el fondo se podía ver la TARDIS, que también seguía blanca y era atravesada también por una Grieta temporal. Las 2 corrieron hacia dicha nave, primero fue Ditzy, quien por obvias razones entro primera, y atrás de ella siguió Twilight.

-Finalmente-. Dijo Ditzy feliz por estar dentro de la segura nave

-Por, Por Equestria…-. Dijo Twilight atónita y sin palabras

-¿Genial no?, Se llama la TARDIS, Tiempo y relativo espacio en dimensiones, o algo asi-. Explico lo que recordaba de aquella nave. –Vamos no es hay tiempo que perder-.

Twilight siguió observando la nave sorprendidísima, pero hizo un esfuerzo en concentrarse y seguir las instrucciones que había dado el Doctor. Dizty puso la Carta sobre el Panel de control descolorido, a continuación Twilight, Pensó en lo que el Pony marrón les había indicado, pensó en Unificar la energía de las 2 cartas y asi dejar que la TARDIS se retroalimentase, pero nada paso.

-No sucede nada-. Dijo la pony unicornio

-¿Piensas en lo que dijo el Doctor?, eso de unificar la energía-. Aludió la pegaso.

-Sí, pero…-. Mientras Twilight respondía todo el lugar empezó a temblar y Ditzy tropezó, golpeándose la cabeza, al abrir los ojos, estaba mirando al techo de la nave, el cual tenia una grieta temporal, emanaba un fuerte brillo y por más extraño que suene, parecía que llevaba a otra parte.

-Es, es imposible, el Doctor dijo que esta nave era impenetrable, eso no puede pasar aquí…Vamos Twilight, ¡trata otra vez por favor!-.

**67 Años En El Pasado**

-Vamos, Vamos-. Decía el Doctor mientras miraba la carta en el panel de control

La TARDIS seguía temblando y era muy difícil mantenerse de parado en ella. Daila Seguia observando la nave, toda blanca, ya que no había visto nada parecido antes. De repente, por estar distraída, esta se cae por los bruscos movimientos de la nave. Cuando Daila se está parando, ve a unos poco metros de ella algo que le llamo la atención porque no estaba de color blanco, más bien de un color gris con algo de azul. Daila se fue acercando hacia el objeto, mientras el Doctor seguía concentrado en la Carta, al llegar, lo recoge con su caso izquierdo y dice.

-Mire Doc'-. Dice Daila llamando la atención del Doctor, quien volteo

-¿Que sucede?-.

-Encontré esto… Daila, manteniendo el acento y lanzando el pequeño aparato justo debajo de las patas delanteras del Doctor

-¡POR DIOS, ES EL DESTORNILLADOR!-. Dijo muy feliz mente. – ¿Dónde lo hallaste?-. Preguntó.

-Justo Aquí-. Dijo, haciendo referencia al lugar donde estaba parada

El Doctor tomo su Destornillador con su boca, y apuntando hacia la carta lo activo, sin saber que en el mismo lugar 67 años en el futuro Twilight Sparkle estaba haciendo lo mismo. De este modo, gracias a la acción de los 2 ponies la energía fue unida y la TARDIS comenzó a retroalimentarse, mientras al mismo tiempo recuperaba todo su color

-¡Lo Hicimos!-. Grito lleno de felicidad escupiendo su destornillador

-¡Sí!-. Grito Ditzy en el mismo lugar 67 años en el futuro

-¿Funciono?-. Pregunto la Unicornio en el mismo tiempo

De esta forma, la TARDIS empezó a hacer su Característico sonido, aunque mucho más lento de lo usual, mientras desaparecía de apoco también de forma lenta

-¿Qué está pasando, porque estas desapareciendo y quienes son ellas?-. Dijo la Campirana pony al ver que la nave, junto con el Doctor y Ditzy, aparecía y desaparecía

-Oh, hola Ditzy, hola Twilight…-.

-¿Que está pasando Doctor, porque ellas no desaparecen al igual que nosotros?-. Pregunto Ditzy

-Oh no, no, no, no, no…-. Dijo mientras corría hacia la pantalla del panel de navegación. –Lo siento chicas, lo siento mucho…La TARDIS…Está reanudando su último viaje, en el cual, solo estábamos yo y Ditzy, por lo cual, al momento de despegar, ustedes permanecerán en la biblioteca, con los pegasos…Lo siento mucho-.

-¿¡QUE!?-. Dice Twilight

-Doctor debe haber algo que usted pueda hacer…-. Dijo Daila

-Estoy tratando…-.

-¿Doctor sabes quién es ella?, la reconocí en el momento que la vi…Ella es Daila Smith, Abuela de Jackeline Apple Smith, Applejack, una de las 6 portadoras de la armonía, si ella muere ahora Applejack nunca nacerá y creo que tú sabes lo que ello conllevaría

-Si lo sé, pero los pe…-. Mientras el Doctor replicaba lo que la unicornio acababa de decir se le vino a la cabeza una idea, muy brillante según él. – ¡Esperen!...-. Dijo dejando a todas en suspenso y corriendo alrededor del panel de navegación mientras iba accionando cosas y apretando botones. –Tal vez no sea 100% seguro, pero puede haber una minúscula posibilidad de que se salven-. Explico mientras seguía en lo suyo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Pregunto Ditzy

-La cosa más peligrosa que jamás eh hecho…Agrandar una grieta temporal-.

-¿Qué, porque?-. Pregunto Daila, quien parecía entender que era tal cosa, aunque no fuese así.

-Si tenemos suerte, La grieta se tragara a los pegasos y a toda la biblioteca, justo antes de que la nave despegue…-. Decía mientras seguía con los mecanismos y la grieta temporal que atravesaba la TARDIS por fuera se hacía más grande eh iba tragándose los pegasos

-¿Y si no…?-. Pregunto Quién seguía desconfiando del Doctor

-Y si no…tendremos que despedirnos de este planeta para siempre…-. Dijo mirando a las 3 ponies con unos ojos azules que no expresaban más que coraje y de esta manera acciono una última palanca que hizo que la TARDIS reanudase de una vez por todas su vuelo

Pero en ese mismo momento, antes de que la TARDIS terminase de despegar La grieta temporal, que había crecido mucho más, se estaba tragando a todos los Pegasos lanzo un resplandor de luz gigantesco no dejando de ver nada, para que un segundo después ese lugar no fuese más que una pradera, en medio de un bosque con una pony, unicornio y terrestre respectivamente, exactamente en el centro en ambas épocas.

-¡Lo logramos!-. Grito el Doctor quien fue, bien rápido, a abrazar a Ditzy.

Luego de soltarla la pegaso responde

-¿Y qué paso?... ¿Ganamos?-.

-Míralo tú misma-. Dijo moviendo unas cosas y aterrizando la TARDIS en la tierra.

Al salir el Doctor volvió a decir

-La Tierra, la dulce, grande y azulada tierra, sin estatuas ni grietas temporales...!JUSTO COMO ME GUSTA!-. Exclamo muy feliz mente

A unos cuantos metros de ese lugar se encontraban la dulce Applejack y la encantadora Twilight Sparkle quienes mantenían una conversación.

-¿Por qué querías venir al a granja Twilight?-. Pregunto Applejack a su amiga

-No sé, simplemente sentí que debía venir…Ademes ¿hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por tu casa verdad?-.

-Jeje creo que tienes razón-.

-¿Dónde?, o mejor dicho, ¿Cuándo estamos?

-¿2011?...La verdad no puse ninguna fecha específica, solo aterrice aquí…-. Dijo mientras observaba el lugar que parecía ser una granja

En ese mismo momento de gran casa color rojo que ahí estaba, se asomó por la ventana una anciana pony, de color verde y el cabello lleno de canas, la cual grito.

-¡PODRIAS VENIR BIG MA… ese mismo momento la pony vio la figura del doctor y su TARDIS bajo un árbol que estaba a unos pocos metros de la casa. Así que sin pensarlo 2 veces la pony salió por la propia ventana y fue corriendo con todo lo que su anciano cuerpo le permitió, hacia el Doctor

-¡DOOOOCTOR!-. Grito la pony llamando la atención del Pony quien volteo hacia donde venía el sonido

Al llegar la pony respiraba bruscamente mientras decía.

-Doctor…Doctor, finalmente…has regresado…-.

-Sí, hola Daila-.

Sinceramente…Te veías mucho mejor antes-. Dijo mientras dejaba de respirar de forma tan brusca.

-No soy al único al que le pasan los años Daila-. Y luego de decir esto lanzo un risa. –Ven aquí anciana pony y dame un abrazo-.

Daila se acercó al Doctor y ambos se abrasaron, el Doctor procurando de no lastimar a Daila hasta que esta última se corre

En ese momento Twilight mientras iba caminando con Applejack también ve a aquel extraño pony y a la pegaso que había conocido tan solo hace unos meses atrás, asi que sin dudarlo corre hacia ellos pero no si antes decirle a Applejack

-Espera Aquí, te…tengo que ver algo-.

-En ese momento Applejack voltea y ve a las 3 pequeñas Cutie Mark Crusaders las cuales estaban con unos canastos de manzanas, Aj ignora a Twilight y centra su atención en las Fillys para que no hagan ningún desorden

Al llegar con los demás ponies Twilight dice

-Volviste-.

-Oh, tú también…-. Dijo feliz de ver ambas. –¡Oh vamos ven aquí!-. Dijo y abrazo a Twilight también, sintiéndose esta ultima un poco incomoda

-Bueno, entonces ¿Todo salió bien?... ¿No notaron nada extraño luego de nuestra aventura?

-No-. Responden la unicornio y la anciana casi simultáneamente

-Me parece perfecto, Entonces… ¿Qué dices Daila, una última aventura?-.

-Me encantaría Doctor, pero me temo que esta anciana, ya no puede correr más, y contigo sí que se corre…-.

-y que lo digas-. Agrego Ditzy

-Yo ya he vivido mi vida muy feliz y a pesar de que el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue esplendido, todo tiene su final, y el de esta vieja yegua se acerca cada vez más rápido…Muchas gracias por considerarme Doctor, y Ditzy, cuídalo mucho por favor…-.

-No se preocupe, yo lo tendrá vigilado, jeje-. Responde de forma cómica siguiendo a Daila

-Está bien, entiendo…¿Y qué hay de ti Twilight, no quieres viajar con nosotros?

-Oh, ¿Qué, yo?, no, no podría…-. Responde de forma rápida sin saber que decir ante tal propuesta.

-Oh, vamos será divertido, es una máquina del tiempo ¿recuerdas?-. Agrego Ditzy

-No, no, no, De verdad aprecio su oferta, pero no puedo, simplemente no estoy lista, pero le prometo que la próxima vez que aterrice aquí lo estaré…-. Dijo con sinceridad

-Bueno, gracias chicas, Ditzy vamos…-.

-Adiós, nos veremos pronto creo…-. Dijo Ditzy

-¡DOCTOR ESPERE!-. Grito Twilight

-Que-. Dijo el potro marrón mientras volteaba.

-Lo siento, Discúlpeme por todas las cosas que dije y pensé de usted…Ahora me doy cuenta del gran error en el que estaba…-.

-Disculpas Aceptadas-. Dijo el Pony quien miro a las 2 deseándoles buena suerte y acto seguido entro en la TARDIS, la cual casi al instante, comenzó a desaparecer, con un sonido muy extraño, pero que no molestaba en lo absoluto.

Dentó de la Nave Ditzy le dice a el Doctor

-Tome Doctor, su destornillador-. Y la pegaso abre sus alas dejando caer el objeto y tomándolo con su casco

-Oh, casi lo olvido…-. Dice corriendo hacia el panel de control para tomar el destornillador que Daila había encontrado en la TARDIS, cuando lo tuvo en su boca se acerca nuevamente a Ditzy y dice

-¡Cómo es esto posible?-.

-Yo, no, no lo sé, Este el que tú me diste, el que siempre he guardado en mis alas-. Responde la dulce pegaso

-Pero este, Daila Dijo que lo encontró en la TARDIS pero cómo es posible sigo preguntándome

-Pero, ¿es el mismo?-. Pregunta de forma inocente

-El mismo, el mismo, el mismo…-. Decía mientras pensaba. -¡ESO ES!... ¡DITZY ERES UNA GENIO!

-Jeje-. Se ríe de forma avergonzada

-Yo tengo este en mi boca, por que hice esto…-. Decía mientras escupía el aparato para luego ponerse a accionar la TARDIS hasta que esta entrase en viaje otra vez.

-Ditzy, toma esa carta y acompáñame por favor-. Dijo para a continuación recoger el Destornillador Sónico con su boca y salir de la nave

-Aquí estamos 1944-. Dijo el Doctor mientras Ditzy contemplaba que a unos pocos metros de la TADIS de la que acababa de salir había otra idéntica pero esta sin color

¿Qué?... ¿Otra vez aquí?-.

-Sí, pero este era el plano en donde yo estaba atrapado-. Explico. –Esa es la TARDIS de la que yo Salí, la TARDIS en la que Daila encontró este mismo Destornillador Sónico, Aguarda aquí Ditzy por favor-. Dijo para entonces entrar a la TARDIS en blanco y salir casi al instante

-¿Entonces?...¿Dónde encontraste la Carta Ditzy?

-En ese tronco de ahí-. Señalo ella

-Bueno, entonces ve, vamos-. Dijo el Doctor, y así fue como Ditzy fue hacia el Tronco y puso la carta justo en el mismo lugar que ella recordaba haberla puesto

-¿Entiendes Ahora?...Esta es la Paradoja, en 67 años tú te despertaras en este mismo lugar y encontraras la carta porque tú las dejaste aquí-. Explico de forma alegre

-Sí, creo que tiene sentido...-.

-Bueno, ¿Sabes a donde podemos ir ahora?...Hay un planeta, en donde los Sofás hablan y son seres completamente biológicos ¿Qué dices?-. Pregunta a su compañera de forma tal que parecía que el mismo quisiese ir a divertirse.

-Cualquier lugar al que vallamos, será asombroso, siempre y cuando este junto a ti-.

-Que así sea entonces-. Dijo el Doctor entrando a la TARDIS primero que Ditzy.

La pegaso Distraída se queda mirando el Cielo estrellado de aquella noche hasta que de pronto decide echarle un ojo a la TARDIS de color blanco, mientras la observaba se percata de que justo delante de ella hay un pony, bastante extraño y un poco más alto que el promedio, así que Ditzy decide llamarlo, al no recibir respuesta, y debido a su ingenuidad Ditzy decide acercarse un poco, cuando Ditzy se acerca a unos 6 metros aproximadamente. La pegaso lo llama nuevamente y el pony se voltea, dejando ver a un Decrepito ser, el cual no tenía crin ni cabellos en cola, poseía 2 enormes ojos y lo más extraño era que no tenía boca pero vestía de un taje completamente negro con corbata. Mientras el extraño ser miraba a Ditzy, daba pequeños pasos, y muy lentamente se iba acercando hacia la pegaso, mientras la pony escuchaba en su cabeza una voz muy decrepita y casi sin vida decir "EL SILENCIO CAERA". Esto asusto mucho a la pony quien, mientras no paraba de ver a tal cosa gritaba como nadie

-¡DOCTOOOOR! ¡DOOOCTOOOO!-. Grito llena de miedo hasta la medula y mientras tal cosa de acercaba hacia ella, podía seguir escuchando "EL SICLENCIO CAERA"… "EL SILENCIO CAERA". Pero en ese mismo momento el Doctor toca por detrás a Ditzy quien grita

-¡AAAAHHH!-.

-Oye clamada, ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Yo estaba…-.

-¿Si?-.

-Yo estaba aquí…-.

-Aja, ¿Qué más?-.

-No, no puedo recordarlo…-.

-¿Qué segura?...Sonaba a que estabas en problemas…-.

-Sí, lo se…por un segundo creí que algo malo pasaba…pero solo debe ser mi imaginación…¡vamos!, quiero ver esos Sofás-. Dijo la pegaso quien siguió felizmente al Doctor entro de la TARDIS, la cual se desmaterializo en el acto. En ese mismo lugar, era de noche, hacia frio y no había ningún tipo de animal o criatura cerca por lo cual, si uno decidía adentrarse a explorar dicha zona, no iba a encontrarse con más que un total y completo SILENCIO.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, díganme que les pareció, Aquí les deja la "Sinopsis" del próximo "Arco" que ya empece a escribir**

**"El Doctor aterriza millones de años en el futuro para mostrarle a Ditzy la diversidad de especies, pero antes de que se diesen cuenta estaban corriendo por su vida otra vez. Ahora le Doctor deberá detener la guerra entre el Imperio Solar y la República lunar, antes que sus nefastos planes acaben con la vida en el universo" **


End file.
